Cruelty
by Johannah Jean
Summary: Having the threat of another attack from the titans, Zeus wanted Apollo to have a child with another goddess and use it as a weapon. But is it really just the weapon thing that Zeus want? And why is Artemis always dragged into Apollo's problems?
1. Prologue

**Cruelty**

**Prologue**

…Zeus won't take no for an answer so just agree Apollo, you have no choice…

Our story starts in the peaceful palace of Mt. Olympus, where our gods and goddesses resides. Yes everyone, the Greek mythology that we all believed to be a myth turns out to be real. So back to Olympus where the Great Zeus, King of the Gods, was having a… err… conversation with one of his sons. This particular son is the god of the sun, artistry, archery, oracles and _healing..._ now you get any idea who he is? Of course, it's none other than the famous Apollo! (Insert sarcastic cheer here.). The twin brother of Artemis the Huntress, the great prophecy speaker and the only one in Olympus with a Haiku for _every occasion_**, **and most of it (may he forgive me) are really, really dreadful.

"Apollo, I want a grandchild!" Zeus' voice boomed inside the hollow hall.

The poor god hid behind one of the thrones while shaking in fear. "But father, you're already a grandfather to many half-bloods. I have a whole cabin of my children and so do Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus and specially Hermes. All those children are you grandchildren." He squeaked.

"Yes I know. But I don't want a half-blood this time. I want a grandchild who is a child of two gods and you Apollo, I want you to father that child." Zeus pointed a finger at his cowering son.

"F-f-f-father, why would you want a grandchild like that? Don't you think it would be a threat to us in the future?"

The older god frowned. "I know you have seen this coming. You're the god of prophecy so you should know better than me."

"You'll have it for future use, as a weapon in particular."

"Exactly. The child would be very powerful, even more dangerous than my and my brothers' demigod children. Of course it would be an advantage for us to have a powerful being like that." He chuckled "Even the minor gods won't have a match for this child. It would he our secret weapon against the titans if ever they attempt to escape again."

"Won't that be a bit cruel to the child? Use it as a weapon I mean?"

"Yes, yes, it's a bit cruel. But-"

"B-b-b-but father, you know I'm no lover to any goddess. And I can't just…" his father just raised a brow at him; looking bored. "…I can't just you know, drag one out of nowhere and ask them to have a child with me."

The sky god stirred into his seat and took a lightning bolt and studied it. "Oh you won't be randomly choosing a goddess. I have picked her for you." then he smirked. A smirk that was somewhat evil and it sent shivers down the younger god's spine.

…Poor Apollo, just wait till' this child would change your whole life…

* * *

><p>So that's the prologue for my new story "cruelty"<p>

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. So please express your thoughts :)

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Deadline

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 1:Deadline**

**9 years and 10 months later…**

Artemis stood on top of the highest hill where her brother had agreed to meet her. The place was covered with lush grass and beneath it was a wide forest wealthy in nature's gifts. The goddess of the hunt allowed the gentle breeze to take her soul for a while and let her mind drift to nowhere. It was long time since she had last permitted herself to close her eyes, relax and take her mind off her problems. She was beginning to get the hang of it when she felt the air grow warm. 'Apollo is here'. It was the only thought running through the goddess' mind. Artemis turned her head and watched as her brother park his sun-chariot, leaving a big circle of dry grass. It was undoubtedly her irresponsible twin who proved his negligence again…

Apollo broke into a grin upon spotting his twin who had a serene look a few moments ago. The sun god felt guilty for he knew that he was the one causing her stress. "Hey sis!" he greeted.

"Apollo." She greeted back. Artemis couldn't hide her annoyance with her brother. After all, he was the reason for the current havoc in Mt. Olympus. If only he could be more responsible and mature then none of this would happen. Although she had to admit she was to be blamed too. She too had played a part in it and now everything couldn't be reversed. Her siblings and uncles as well as her father and mother ought to be equally punished. They too played an important role in this.

The sun god turned stern as he spoke. It had became usual since _that_ day. "Any leads on him?"

"No." the moon goddess answered with equal humorless tone. "No sign of her 'till now."

"But it's been nine years." He spat. "Nine years is long enough. How could you still have no sign of his location? I thought father gave this case to the best hunter? Where is that hunter now?" Apollo pointed a finger at his twin then continued. "Time isn't turning back Artemis. I need my son now! I need him here in Olympus. Can't you see father is getting more and more pissed? If we aren't able to bring the child back to Olympus by summer solstice, it would be the end for us."

Artemis slapped her brother's finger and frowned at him. "Don't you dare speak to me that way Apollo! If you hadn't drop drop that basket from your window then we won't have to have this hunt. If only you were more responsible then you'll still have your daughter with you in Olympus. So you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You're equally responsible for this too Artemis, if only you-"Apollo was cut off by continuous thunder and lightning from above, courtesy of Zeus. "Father's angry."

"He's right. We won't resolve this by fighting and what ifs. I'll go now. Just to let you know Apollo, Athena is equally worried about the child. Although you know Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and I are also worried but Athena… you don't know. Another thing, all of the Olympians and even the minor gods are helping us. So don't tell me that we're not doing anything."

Artemis began to walk away with Apollo watching her back. She turned her head to see her brother's dejected form. "One more thing Apollo, the child's a her not him." Then she walked away from her stunned twin with a smirk on her face.

When Apollo came back to his senses he smiled and yelled to his sister's disappearing form "My child's a boy Artemis and I'm sure of that!".

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the streets of New York, two no-good-men who emerged from an alley and approached a hooded figure holding two grocery bags and a cane. The figure twitched and slowly pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. "Hey little boy, you seem alone. How about you come with us?"_

_"Not on my life." The child spat._

_"Well then… I guess we need to take you by force!" the men turned into a large, muscular cannibals; Laistrygonians, then tried to attack the boy. When they are inches apart, the boy disappeared in to thin air leaving the bag of groceries and his cane behind._

_Soon afterwards, one of the Laistrygonians disintegrated into a cloud of golden dust leaving the other one dumbfounded. When the cloud cleared, he saw the boy holding a needle from his necklace. He was about to attack the boy to avenge the disappearance of his brother but the needle turned into a bow and arrow which struck him before he could even charge._

_"No one's taking me anywhere. And no monster would ever touch me." The boy began to pick up his belongings and continued home where his grandmother (an old woman who took him in as a child.) lives with him._

* * *

><p>Sorry I wasn't able to put a disclaimer in the prologue so now: I, unfortunately, don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.<p>

**ShadowsClaw** I hope you won't die or you won't read the rest of the story (just kidding) :D

**D..J**. and **Pink Punk**, keep guessing :D Clues would be given on later chapters.

**The Sea Goddess** thanks for the suggestion. I will surely use some of it. Thanks for the help again.

**Hanzz96**, **123joy15, Gypsy1213** I'm glad my story took your interest and you liked it.

**Don-Jam** thanks for the advice. Actually, I'm now in search for a Beta Reader.

For all those who added my story to their story favorite and story alert... Thank you very much. Sorry I can't identify you now for I still need to sort some things on my e-mail.

Anyways, I won't be able to update for the coming two weeks. If I would be able to update then lucky! But I'll be busy with school projects so I think it would be pretty impossible.

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. So please express your thoughts :)

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Choice

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 2: Choice**

"Grandma I'm home!" the wind chimes tinkled as I opened the front door; giving a sound to the almost empty house. I know grandma is kneeling in front the altar; praying as usual. What's new? Every time I step out of the house, you could presume what would happen next. It became habitual. She would pray to all the gods up there for my safety. Of course it's touching that someone genuinely cares for you even though you're not blood related, and I've pretty much learned that blood isn't always the basis for family bonds. Instead, it's the heart and the love and care they've given you. However it's kind of disturbing sometimes. Not because she keeps on fussing over me 24/7 but the last thing I want is to have the only person who cherished me have a heart attack! I can't lose my grandmother now nor in the future.

She looked up at me then smiled. "Oh hello Erebos, how was your trip?" she asked.

Grandma looks like she's in her early 70's but she's older that you could imagine. She has a normal figure and a bit tall compared to other old ladies; perhaps because of her special bloodline. She has long and wavy silver hair which is always tied into a neat bun, but it actually glows when bathed in moon light. Her fair complexion is enhanced by her rosy cheeks. And Grandma has the most alluring eyes. You could reflect the years she's been through; the wisdom she acquired and the emotions they flicker; as if her eyes could speak. They are in the shades of blue as the sky, silver like the moon and gold like the sun. To sum it all, grandma is beautiful even with her age and despite the loneliness on her eyes, the wrinkles on her face and the silver hair. At least that's what the people say about her.

"Oh it was the usual, fine except for the monster part…" I narrated but I felt her aura darken with fear and anxiety. "But look! I actually got the right stuffs. I bought the… err… the…the-"

"The pasta." She supplied at my futile attempt to lighten the mood and to change the subject and to comfort her anxiety.

"Yeah! The pasta, I got it right didn't I?" I felt her hand shuffle my auburn hair and chuckle a little.

"Oh yes you did child." her tone made me nervous. _'Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it.' _I kept chanting these words in my head like a mantra. "Pray tell me about the incident earlier?"

"Oh… they're just a pair of Laistrygonians nothing more." I narrated confidently to show my gradma that there's nothing to worry about. I even waved my hand for emphasis!

"Laistrygonians? My child, don't underestimate the Laistrygonians." But apparently, she didn't buy it.

"But I'm sure they've vanished into gold dust just like you've said. You said my necklace would protect me. You said celestial bronze could destroy them."

"Yes dear celestial bronze can destroy them temporarily, but it won't kill them. Monsters don't die just like gods. They just disintegrate but would reform eventually. No, you're not safe here anymore. You're scent is becoming stronger; I fear this day would arrive. Time would come when even this house can't protect you anymore. More monsters would come after you, stronger and bigger ones."

You see. The thing is, my grandmother is no ordinary. She's an expert of Greek Mythology whatsoever. She knows even the tiniest detail of anything related to it. It's like, she's actually there to witness it. The gods and goddesses, the monsters, the strange creatures, their weapons, everything! And she insists that I'm a demi-something; the child of a mortal and god, given that I'm chased by monsters in my entire life, that I'm a special individual. Not some kind of lowly, blind and partially limp orphan boy.

Grandma thinks that she knows my parents and she could return me back to them when time comes. Hah! My parents already abandoned me ever since I was a baby. If one of my parents is really a god or goddess, he or she could have saved me when a group of Cyclopes decided to have me for lunch or when I was handed to Pome- Prome- whatever his name is… anyway, one of my parents could have saved me when this titan took me as a slave and in the end, I almost got myself killed but that's another story. Or someone could have rescued me the time I fell off the empire state building when I was a baby. I have more awful incidents, unfortunately no one helped me. I escaped death by myself until grandma found me. My parents long left my side so it's no use returning to them. It's like going back to nothing, a home with no love, I don't want that anymore. I'm tired of being left alone in the cold world with strangers. I'm tired of being reminded of my parents' existence, the first people to be cruel to me!

'_Not this topic please, not this again. Anything but this! Please!'_

"Erebos…" I heard her voice falter. "I'm afraid I should return you to your rightful parents."

"No grandma! No! I won't return to those people or god… whatever they are! Please grandma, don't give me away… I'll be a good child I promise! I'll train harder an-an-and I'll won't go out if needed. Just please." I practically kneeled in front of her, or what I think in front of her, with bitter tears streaming out of my rarely opened eyes. When it comes to my parents, grandma speaks seriously. You'll never know when she would really return me or if she's only threatening me.

"If you want to train then I'll just send you to camp-half-blood."

I gave her in incredulous look, camp-what? "I'm not going anywhere." I stated sternly while wiping the tears with my sleeve. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are! Choose Erebos, to your godly parent or to the camp."

"Are those the only choices? Won't there be a third one?" I asked hopefully.

"There are only two options."

"Can't I choose you?" she softened but still said 'no'. "It's not fair!"

"I don't have to be fair when it comes to your safety."

After that I stormed out of the house without turning back even if she's calling my name.

"Athena" the voice startled the goddess from her work; she looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Apollo, my little brother." She shuffled the younger god's hair and received a soft, musical chuckle.

"Our ages aren't that far. And, why won't you call Artemis little sister too? She's my twin and she's younger than you as well."

"That's because she's far more mature than you." she answered flatly.

"I'm mature." the younger god pouted.

Athena just stared at her brother then rolled her eyes."Whatever. So, what brought you here?" she began to rise from her seat and head towards the living room of her house. "Any news about your daughter?"

Apollo sighed heavily and took the cup offered to him. "I'm afraid none. Oh and by the way my child is a boy." Athena gave him a disapproving look.

"The child's a girl."

"He's a boy. Anyway Artemis reported to me recently and apparently, my child was not found."

Athena took a sip from her own tea "That's too bad. I just hope she'll be found soon. Father already set a deadline. If we fail to comply on that date then it would be the end for us. We have to work double time."

"I know." the sun god turned away from the window he's viewing then stared at the goddess comfortably settled on the sofa. "I've heard from Artemis that you're quite worried about my child. Why?"

The goddess gave him an incredulous look. "Why? Can't I worry about my niece's safety?"

"Athena, you, me and my twin are very close to each other. We share a bond that keeps us together and no one has ever broken that bond from us. There's more to it that safety."

Athena turned away but Apollo still focused his gaze on her. "You and Artemis are keeping something from me ever since the night of Poseidon and Amphitrite's anniversary, ten years ago."

The wisdom goddess hung her head then sighed "Fine, I'll tell you. Your child is my only chance to find my lost son."

Apollo stared at her skeptically. "Your son? What are you talking about? I thought…"

"That's what everybody thought." She cried. "You think I'm still chaste. But I'm not anymore."

"But, how?"

"Poseidon."

"Old fish tail?"

She nodded as she sobbed. The sun god pulled his sister closer and let her cry on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Athena. We'll find our children soon, I promise."

I sat on top of a low cliff still thinking of my only two options. Seems to me grandma is really determined to get rid of me now.

Actually, she has a point. Sooner or later, the barrier around our home would slowly deteriorate and monsters will be allowed to go in and out of the house anytime. And grandma is too old to take care of a blind twelve year old orphan. I've been a burden to her ever since she took me under her wing, though she would never admit that. I hate to think of it, but I know grandma would perish one day and I'll be left alone. One thing I've learned in life; nothing lasts forever.

Now, I have to decide what to do with myself. My parents, the mere thought made me shudder. I never want to go back to them even if my life is at stake. Then there's camp-half-blood, my only escape from my parents if I don't want to wander around the streets of New York virtually vulnerable to creatures cruel to my kind.

My reverie was cut off by a familiar voice below me. "Hey Erebos! What's with you?"

"Oh! Hey Thallas! Nothing really, just a little problem at home that's all."

Thallas is my only friend; I met him even before grandma found me. He actually saved my life. Thallas found me floating in the sea when I tried to escape Prometheus' troupe '_Finally! I got his name right_'. And believe it or not, Thallas is a merman; that's what he told me. He looks like a normal handsome teenage boy but with a fish tail and a few scales on his arms and cheeks. His mesmerizing eyes are also the color of the sea.

If someone knows me better than my grandma, it's him. Thallas knows everything about me, including my secrets, my feelings and thoughts. We treat each other like brothers given that he's also an orphan. Like me, he practically raised his self. He's abandoned by his parents too. It's sad but true.

"I'm listening." He answered. I looked down even thought I can't see but I know my friend is just swimming down there.

I sighed "My grandma is making me choose between being sent over to a camp or return to my parents."

"Hmm… now that's a problem. I'll tell you what, why don't you try this camp first? I guess it won't be bad. What's so special about it anyway?"

"It's a camp for demigods."

"Oh…" I heard his voice falter. "If you go, can I still see you?"

"I guess. Maybe you can swim there or you could even come with me! Your tail will turn to legs if you go on dry land right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really comfortable with walking. I prefer staying in the water. And I can't show myself to anyone, restrictions remember?"

"Oh yeah… you're right."

"So, you're going to the camp?"

"Than to go back to my parents? Yes."

"You really dislike this idea don't you?" he inquired with a smirk.

I groaned. "Could this day get any worse?"

Thallas' chuckle was cut off by a loud explosion followed by screams. His eyes grew wide and shook my foot. "Erebos, your house is on fire!"

And that brought me to my feet, trembling from head to toe.

* * *

><p>I do not own PJO as well as the greek gods and goddesses.<p>

Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I was busy with school, actually I still am. I'm currently working on my science report and apparently, my teacher won't make it easy -_-

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. So please express your thoughts :)

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: Washed Away

No, sadly I don't own PJO, neither the gods or goddesses. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Cruelty<strong>

**Chapter 3: Washed Away**

After the proceeding screams and more explosions, all the cells in my body was like on fire! My emotions are a mess. My body feels like it's being torn open and manipulated by an uncontrollable force trying to break free. I'm mad, crazy, angry, fuming say it! I don't really care anymore. Tears began to stream down my face, and my feet carried me anywhere. I can't see but I don't care! Hysteria was eating me. My sanity is slowly slipping away. Everything went fast, one minute I'm living my normal –if you can call it normal- life but now, like the damage made by explosions, my life is in shattered pieces. Fate is horrible! Destiny is despicable.

My grandmother was the only one to love me, care for me, and treat me right, but now she's gone as well and I'm left alone in misery. I hate it! I hate my life! Why do I need to lose everyone, why do I need to live a horrible life? "Grandma! Grandma!" I called blindly through the crowd though I know inside me that no one will answer. Not anymore._ 'No, I can't lose her.'_ This single thought kept on resurfacing on my head. _'No, there must be some hope! I can't give up on her.'_ "Grandma! Grandma!" I continued until I felt a strong pair of hands grab me and cover my mouth before I can even scream for help. I tried to struggle but all of my strength was drained away. I continued to cry though, pathetic right?

Then a familiar voice rang through my ears. It was soothing and reassuring. It was Thallas. "Calm down Erebos, it's just me." He whispered. "Quick, we need to get out of here fast!"

"Mfphm."

"What? Oh sorry…" he timidly let go of me.

"What about grandma? We can't just leave her there. I mean I know maybe she's gone, with the explosions and all, perhaps she's gone or not. But this is my grandmother we're talking about. She's stronger than that and she can't leave me! We can't just leave Thallas. I have to know. So I'm going with the not part." By now I was screaming on his face, more tears came and I can feel myself thrashing. I simply don't want to believe that I just lost her without a fight. "I just can't Thallas. I just can't." finally sighing defeat, I slid down to the ground and continued my water-work. I'm too frustrated to think rationally okay? It's painful.

I can feel his eyes on me, his gaze and everything; it's piercing my soul. Thallas wasn't to give up fast. Knowing that I won't move sooner or later, and an army of monsters are coming, he half-carried and half-dragged me to Zeus knows where. "We need to move fast Erebos! You can mourn later but there's no time now."

How can he say that? Oh…right, he's not the one who lost a love one. "How can you say that? I just lost the only person who truly loves me? I think it's only natural to lose your sanity when you lost someone who means a lot to you! You just don't know the feeling, because you have no one!" oops… I think I went a bit too far. I can feel him shift uncomfortably and tighten his hold on me.

"You have no permission to lose your rationality when you're about to lose your life! I have to bring you to camp-half blood. And Erebos, you are an orphan as I am. I know the feeling. Now stop it and cooperate." Good point! But how can he coolly say that? Without any emotions at all, is he really hard as a rock? 'Stupid emotionally-constipated-freak!' It doesn't seem like he knows the feeling.

"I don't want to go there! I wanna go home. Bring me home Thallas, bring me home!" trying to claw his hands away from me, I tried to drag myself away from him. I know he won't let me go. "My I have to go back and save grandma!"

"But you have to! I promised your grandmother I'll take you there." And that stopped me.

"Wait what? Promised m-m-my grandma-" after that all I felt was a hard push that left me falling off a high cliff and my body hitting the cold and unfriendly water. I lost consciousness and the last thing I remember was a hand pulling me deeper into the sea.

The next thing I know, I woke up on a shore in an unknown place. I started to panic knowing that I'll be alone and vulnerable. Even with the weapon around my neck I'm still susceptible to danger, it might not be a monster but a human. I can't defend myself from a human; celestial bronze can't harm a mortal. I reached for my necklace and fiddled it between my clammy fingers. I was being paranoid and watchful of my surroundings when a voice startled me and broke me from my own thoughts.

"Erebos! Oh thank the gods you're awake!"

It was Thallas, I can sense relief wash on his voice and believe it or not, I am grateful to hear it but not enough to make me forget his last deed. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I can feel his body tense, what do you expect? I hugged my knees and turned away from him.

"Before we left you said something, something about a promise to my grandma. What do you mean by it? Is there something you want to tell me Thallas?" my voice was rusty but steady and hard. I am determined to find out what's going on.

Thallas began to move uneasily. He was fidgeting and nervous. "Now is not the right time."

"Oh? I think this is the perfect time. You know, I'm listening." I stated sternly, not letting any emotions go noticed because right now I feel like a total wreck! I don't know what to believe anymore. I feel sad, remorseful, guilty, mad, confused, numb, and a long line of more emotions follows.

"Erebos, it's hard to explain."

"Explain! Now." I finally screamed. Gods can't he understand that all I want now is nothing but the truth? "Stop beating around the bush and go straight to the point!"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. I mean, I know you'll hate me and this is the exact reaction I'm going to get from you. I'm really sorry." He justified. His voice was rasping and hoarse, it's like he swallowed something hard and it stuck on his throat. Thallas sounded desperate, he's on the verge of tears too.

"Plotting with her behind my back is like betraying Thallas. I thought I could trust you when all this time you've been deceiving me? And to think you have restrictions. I thought no one should see you? I thought you'll be punished if anyone laid eyes on you?"

"Yes I have restrictions but she found me! She discovered that you have a friend and offered me a proposition. I was punished yes, and it hurt but no, I'm not deceiving you. You are my friend for goodness' sake! I've known you since you fell on that dragon's lair. I just want you safe that's all. I've seen you suffer and I thought her plan, well, I thought you can finally be safe… and even happy." The last part was almost a whisper and I barely caught it. It's touching really and it made me soften a bit. I know we've been through a lot lately and wishing for my happiness is the best thing he's ever done but to send me away is like pushing me to something I don't want to do. It's like they just caged me in a giant bottle laid all the necessities I need but there's no guarantee that I'll be blissful.

"So you've known? All this time. What, is she supposed to send me to my parents? What else do I don't know? Is she some kind of god as well?"

"Actually yes. She's Leto the mother of Apollo and Artemis and the Titan goddess of motherhood, modesty and womanly demure. Your 'grandma' is immortal so the explosion earlier didn't kill her; she just left and moved to some place else, temporarily, but definitely didn't die. She's been watching you for a while and she said you're too special to let go. Erebos, she only wants what's best for you so don't hate her. Believe me she never wanted this to happen she loves you but yes, she ought to return you to your rightful parents which she suspects is one of the gods in Olympus because the protective charms around your home is getting weak and sooner or later you'll be vulnerable to anything."

Listening to his story made me sit there and look stupid. If I could open my eyes then it's a guarantee that it would bulge out and stare dumbly at him, my jaw was hanging open and my shoulders were slack. How come I didn't know any of this? It's so implausible and unbelievable. Oh the irony! The people whom you thought you could trust and promised never to hide something from you are keeping secrets. And not just any secrets, they're life-changing, permanent, big, and brain-racking secrets. For once in a long time I felt like I don't know anybody. I was speechless and I think I can't trust anyone anymore. For four years of keeping me, my 'grandma' never revealed anything like this to me. She never said anything about her real identity when the whole time I thought I knew her. And Thallas, for knowing him all my life, I can't believe he'd keep something this big from me. How can I trust anyone now when everyone keeps on betraying me? And my parents? To think they want me to go back to those heartless beings, the ones who threw me away. They think I'll be happy with that? Or say, go to this camp, I can never be satisfied with that. I'm sure I'll also be treated like a trash there 'cuz that's the only thing the world see me- a worthless piece of trash.

"Erebos please-"

"No, just go."

"Just-"

"Please, not now. Leave me alone. I need to think. Good bye Thallas."

Thallas hesitantly went away, all I can hear now is the sound of waves clashing on the shore. Tears became uncontrollable and the next thing I knew, I was sobbing and pouring my heart out. The only difference now is that Thallas isn't there to wipe them away and gramdma won't hug me and whisper comforting words because now all I have is myself and me alone.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for not updating... I know sorry won't make up for it but my computer broke and the school piled up a lot of work for us and this summer I wasn't able to write because well, I was very busy. As much as I want to update, I can't, we've got two thesis to do, exams to take, projects to finish, and you know school stuffs. So I'm really, really sorry that's why when I got the chance tonight, I finished the chapter I've been trying to write. Truth is, my brain won't still work properly that's why this chapter is so confusing and crappy. I just got so excited that I didn't check the grammar much or let it be beta-read because I wanted it to be uploaded immediately so please don't criticize the grammar much, just for this chapter.<p>

I would really love to thank the ones who reviewed and the ones who added my story to their favorites. Sorry if I couldn't thank you personally but I want to tell you that they really made my day. When I check my mail and see them I just can't explain it, I feel so grateful and it relieves the stress and tension build when we're doing school projects. Thanks a million! _ I really hope you'll continue reading my story and be more patient. Now that another chapter of my life is coming I don't know if I'll still have a lot of time to write but I'll do my best to get down once in a while, have a quiet place and pour everything out of my mind. Thank you, thank you ... you guys inspire me so yeah I need to wrap this up.

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review (I don't know if this is worth reviewing but well go on! _)...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: Judge Me

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 4: Judge me**

I stared at the unconscious form lying in one of the many beds in the infirmary. Something about this boy is very fishy … well that's funny because fishes are one of my subjects …

Alright, back to business. First: how was he able to enter the camp? Let's consider the fact that he may be a demigod, but let's not set aside the possibility that he may be an intruder or a spy; after all, anyone who came from the bloodline of the gods is permitted to enter Camp Half-Blood.

Second, how come he has no satyr watching over him or none of the gods or goddesses alarmed us that they have an unclaimed child? I mean his arrival is very unexpected. Usually, the gods will notice us if one of their children is coming. It's part of the '12 year-old claiming policy' established by yours truly, thank you…

Then there's the question of how he knew about Camp Half-Blood and how he got here? Fate and coincidence maybe? Or just pure luck? Maybe he's really a spy… hmm… Whatever the reason, I don't know. But being a child of a powerful being, there's no such thing as coincidence, luck, or whatsoever because every event, every moment, and every unusual happening in your life has a meaning and an explanation. A hero's destiny is already written in the stars and decided by the fates, even the gods can't alter it so we don't really have much choice.

The first time I proposed the 'spy-possibility' to the council; which primarily consisted of Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, some councillors and me, Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Perseus Jackson. Percy for short, I'm a son of the sea god, Poseidon. I don't need to elaborate my introduction since I'm sure you've heard of me somewhere or else you won't be reading this and that's pretty much what you need to learn about me.

You may be wondering why Annabeth and I are still here since we're pretty much grown up and all, well most of the demigods decided to stay here. Even the gods agreed that the other side of the world is too dangerous for us, so to solve this, they settled that they will keep us! Protective much? But it's still the demi-god's choice is he/she will stay. As for Annie and I, we are part-time trainers. We only stay at camp during summer or when they need us. Annabeth is now a successful and world-renowned architect and as for me, I'm a marine biologist working in a big project about the sudden change of temperatures in some parts of the ocean, and the unexpected appearance of rare marine species. It's really weird and even I can't explain what's happening but I'm still working on it. So! Back to what I was saying, I dropped the hint that the kid may be a threat to us but all I gained was a whack on the head, courtesy of Annabeth.

But even without those reasons, this kid is really unusual in the sense that there's something powerful going on inside him. It's like he's emitting a strong aura and his scent is quite hard to cover. That's why we've been having several attacks from the outsiders ever since he came, it's a surprise that he's still alive today specially because he has no aid. He's a monster magnet to make it simple, and he has no protector.

I was observing him intently, he haven't woken up since he was brought in the infirmary. On occasion he would stir, or mumble something incoherent in his slumber, and once he screamed and cried in the middle of the night and it took us an hour to calm him down. But other than that, we never got any more response from him.

"Perce, is he awake?" I was interrupted by a sweet voice that I know so well. Annabeth slowly neared me, then she rested her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no and the smile on her face dropped then it turned into a frown. "You know, you should rest too. You don't really need to watch over the kid. There are a lot of healers here that can monitor him."

"I'm fine Annie." I reassured her. "Besides, I want to interrogate this child once he wakes up." And as if on cue, we heard a low groan from the broken figure beside us. Both Annie and I rushed to his aid. He tried to sit up but failed miserably so we helped him up and gave him some nectar. A rush of relief and comfort ran through him and the pain on his face slowly eased, I guess it's the effect of the drink we've gave him; ambrosia and nectar can easily soothe pain and mend wounds but if taken in large amounts, it can burn you to ashes. He was able to finish the whole glass without burning, so that means he's part-god. We gave his a moment to compose himself before we bombarded him with questions. Well actually, I did the questioning and Annie just stood there watching us intently.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"What is your motive?"

"Do your troupes intend to invade out camp?"

"Are you working for the titans?"

"Who brought you here?"

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Where's your mortal parent?"

"What is wrong with you and why won't you answer me?" Well, those are just some of the questions I asked him and on the last part, let's just say I totally lost it and I practically screamed in front of his face. Annabeth needed to hold me up just so I would stop.

"Percy stop it! Can't you see you're scaring him?" my blonde fiancée yelled at me. She yelled at me! She haven't done that for a long time … well if you consider three weeks long enough, but we're speaking about me here and in my case that's long enough!

"But he won't answer me!" I whined, and let me tell you, whining from a 25-year-old man isn't a good picture that's why I earned another bruise in the head.

"How can he answer when you won't give him a chance to speak?" she answered in a calm voice. Typical Annie… hmph. How can she keep her temper checked all the time? She sat on the bed and coaxed him. "Are you alright?" she asked in a motherly voice. It's so un-Annabeth-like I know! But ever since she worked in a daycare center when we're still in college, she adapted the gentle and motherly ways. And now, she's using it on young demigods.

The boy just nodded. "Why won't you open your eyes?" she asked again.

And that's the only time I noticed that he didn't really open his eyes. I waved my hand in front of him and he slapped it. "Oww.." Violent much? Annabeth shot me another glare.

"Don't make fun of me, I can sense you perfectly." The kid finally spoke in a raspy and dangerous tone. "I'm blind if that's what you want to know."

Now I feel really guilty of thinking ill about him. This kid's helpless and harmless. Totally safe! What was I thinking?

"Where's your mortal parent?" I tried asking.

He shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Parents threw me away when I was a baby." That shocked me! I mean a lot of demigods have been rejected by their mortal parents; take Annie for example and speaking of her, I saw a pained expression on her face just a moment ago. But they didn't really dare throw their kids at such young age, or well, they did… I don't know, because my mom loves me thank you. "Umm… we were thinking that maybe you're a demigod. You know the child of a god and a mortal… well… umm… How should I put it? … Annie help me please?"

Annabeth grinned while taking the pleasure of my sorrow. I just proved her that she's better than me. "With pleasure Seaweed-Brain."

"Well as you can see, umm… what's your name, child?"

"Erebos." He answered shortly.

"Hmm… what a weird name." I commented which earned me two pairs of glaring eyes, well the other one was more like an attempt rather than an actual glare.

Annabeth cleared her throat and continued. "Ah… where was I? Oh! Yeah, well you know Greek mythology? I assume since you're name is a Greek term for 'sunset'."

"Yes, my grandmother named me that. She's also the one who oriented me in Greek mythology." There was a pained expression when he said grandma, so I'm guessing that his grandmother is a touchy subject.

"Ah, so you have a guardian? Is she related to you somehow?"

Erebos shook his head. "As far as I know, but now … I don't know, nothing's clear to me now. She found me in the street being chased by what she calls 'Cyclopes' when I was five."

"So she can see through the mist? Or she maybe, by any chance, a demi-god too…"

"Neither. I soon found out that she's the titan goddess of invisibility, motherhood, modesty and womanly demure, the mother of the twin archers; Artemis and Apollo."

Annabeth and I shared a gasp from the shock. No wonder this kid survived the world even with his strong scent, a goddess has been shielding him and keeping him safe, and not just any goddess, it's the titan goddess, Leto! It's rare for a goddess to care for someone and even disguise herself and live in the mortal world just to be with this someone. Now this kid really picked up Annie's interest. I know behind her mask, she's already wondering what's so special about this child that made Leto come personally to his aid. I too am wondering why…

"Erebos, don't you know how lucky you are? This chance is only witnessed once in a millennia!"

"If you can call it lucky, whatever. Yes, I love her and all but she never told me. She lied to me! All my life I've been trusting her and Thallas, but they both deceived me. She kept her identity and made me believe that she really wants to keep me when in reality, she will also return me to my 'godly parent' or send me in this pathetic camp."

"You're so ungrateful! Maybe the gods even sent her just so you can be safe." I shouted and Annabeth silenced me.

"I don't think so. I even think that my godly parent long abandoned me!"

"Oh yeah? Who wouldn't abandon an ungrateful and self-conceited brat? Anyone wouldn't want you if you keep up your rubbish attitude." I snapped at him.

He frowned at me and gave me a stern look. Even with his eyes closed, his stare is still piercing. I've encountered different gods and even the god of war himself, but their eyes won't match with this kid's. He even emitted a cold aura. Even Annabeth seemed to cower under him. "Don't judge me!" he screamed back. "All my life, everyone's betraying me and casting me aside when I have no purpose for them anymore. I've tricked death many times just so I could go on. And even then, I have nowhere to go. Life is so treacherous and risky, it's a gamble to play and the price is high. Some people are lucky to have a comfortable place, family and parents who love them; a life that is picture perfect and anyone would want it!

"But there are also ones who are not so lucky who have to play it rough and hard just for then to survive, a perfect life is just a dream for them. Their daily basis as always focused on survival and when the day ends, it still won't stop. You don't know what kind of monster is lurking in the shadows. It might attack you in your sleep and you also need to think of what will happen tomorrow, another day, another journey and another battle. In reality, nightmares never end. They are there even when you're awake! I've grown in a turbulent environment that molded me into this, my experiences turned me into this and life has made me tough! Even with my four years staying with Leto was no different. It's still rough and hard, even for her. Never in my life have I experienced luxury or long-lived comfort. Five years, five years! Living in the streets since infancy, passed on from monster to monster, dealt with titans and you don't even know it. I'm not ashamed to admit that I steal to survive, I trust my instincts to be guided and I kill to live. That is until I was taken under Leto's wing, yes she took care of me, clothed me, fed me, loved me, protected me under her home, but outside, outside the comfort-zone, it's still a battle with the unexpected.

"So don't you dare say that I'm ungrateful, because all my life I've been working to live without your gods' blessings. And I bet that she only came to her own accord, but now, they sent me here because they need something from me! It's just a matter of slavery. If they need you they'll take you, if they don't they'll easily dispose you. Only a few would really care in this cruel world and I'm proud to say that Leto or Thallas would both be one of them despite their betrayal. If my own parents were willing to throw me away, what difference will you make?"

Annabeth and I just stared at him in shock, for the second time in the day… but who wouldn't? True, I had a hard time adjusting to mortal world. I transferred to many schools, I lived with a smelly big lump of garbage called Gabe, I fought battles, my life was at stake because of a stupid prophecy, I almost lost my mother, I was targeted by a lot of gods, majority wants me killed, my dad never backed me up in the beginning but helped me on the later part, monsters tried to turn me into their lunch… what else? I lost some of my friends. But my life isn't as hard compared to his. Sure he's selfish, a brat, but his life has always been him and him… alone, with no one by his side. I have my family, friends, and occasion the gods and goddesses. I can't imagine my life alone in the cold. And to think being abandoned by your parents at a young age? Harsh! He hasn't even reached the age I was when I first faced my monster; the Minatour, but he already fought thousands of them. And even then, I had Grover. Erebos is wise beyond his years, I bet he and Annabeth would be great lecture-partners! I tried to imagine Annabeth having logical and factual discussions with a kid. What an entertaining sight!

I was interrupted in my train of thoughts when he spoke again. "But don't pity me though. I don't need sympathy or compassion. People underestimate me because of my disability but I know I can do better than them. I don't need your sorry looks and whispers of misery; they won't help, trust me. You only make the person feel small and inferior. I'm not saying this so you'll help me, no. I simply want to justify myself and my side, you won't fully understand me but at least hear me out. I despise the gods for a reason, every bitterness has a root, a core. Outside this safe haven, across the barrier, thousands of demigods die in sufferings. I've heard their cries when I myself was a prisoner with them. I remember, we were held captives and I was only four back then. Slaves. That's what the titans and monsters see us as and during those times where are your gods to salvage us? Do you think every demigod is brought safely here? Haven't you thought that there are still out there waiting to be rescued? Never did it cross your mind that more of your siblings are out there being killed? Demigods are just puppets for gods, never did it occur to you that they'll only call for you when they're in danger? When they have a bidding for you to do? When the world is ending? They're pathetic! Now, judge me. Tell me that I'm a self-centered brat. Even my best friend is a victim of the god's negligence. Many of us pay for the gamble they play, the risks they take. Tell me I'm egoistic, call me any name you want but it won't change the reality that some of us have to live it rough."

Another moment of silence fell. Fortunately there's no one else in the infirmary, which is a surprise, to hear this conversation or else they might kill this kid in an instant. Of course, Annabeth and I tried to defend our side as well but we know with Erebos' speech, the gods are in big fault and we have nothing to cover it up. It's true, but they really are changing bit by bit! The tables are turned and nothing we say can change his mind. The least we could do is gain his trust.

He seemed to loosen up with Annabeth, probably because they both have very deep philosophical outlook.

Annabeth asked him another question. "How old are you, Erebos?" Both of them seemed to calm down, and act as if nothing happened. The boy was looking down, or more like, just facing down. His fingers played with the hem of his blanket, his face was sad.

He looked up, eyes closed of course! "I'm nine years old." He answered slowly.

She continued. "When is your birthday?"

"I don't really know. But my grandma and I celebrate it every September 11. It's the day she found me!" the memory seemed to lighten his mood a bit. He gave out a smile that made him look his age.

"Then how did you know that you were five then?" she asked curiously.

"We just assumed?" he answered innocently. Talk about bipolar, shesh! This kid has issues.

"Oh… alright then. So, since you're awake I think we should get you settled in. I know you don't want to be here but give us a chance, yes?"

Erebos placed a finger on his lips and though for a while. "I guess I don't really have much choice. But I'm not making any promises that I'm staying, I'll just try."

Annabeth clapped her hands in enthusiasm and smiled. "I think that will do for now."

Right then, a boy maybe a bit older than Erebos entered. I recognized him as one of Hermes' kids; brown hair, elfish features, mischievous eyes and the looks that say 'I'm up to no good'. Yep… little Hermes alright… "Hey Tristan, what's up?"

The kid grinned. "Nothing's really up!" he popped of the 'P' and he pointed his index finger upward. "Except for the ceiling."

Real brilliant kid. I whistled "Sarcasm is dripping, check the pipes…"

"Anyway…"

"No, there's no other way, there's only one way." Ha! Take that! Taste your own medicine son of Hermes! How do you feel now? Mwhahahaha…

"Real nice uncle Perce, real nice. You're leaning man!" we did our own congratulatory hand tricks and when our fists connected Annabeth rolled her eyes, I also heard her mutter 'what an immature bunch of monkeys.'

"So, how's our patient?" he finally asked.

"Oh, he's awake and … well I guess."

"Great! Can I see him?"

I led him to Erebos' bed, he and Annabeth seemed to be discussing something. I cleared my throat and they both turned to us. "Um… Erebos, meet Tristan. He was the one who found you by the seaside, Tristan, this is Erebos."

Tristan waved at the younger boy and gave him a smile, which is a pity because Erebos can't see it. "Hey Erebos, welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! :D Chapter 4 is here ... Sorry it took so long. Our classes started on the first week of June. This girl's a college student now! :)<p>

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favorites, alerts, loves and patience! They inspire me very much... I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you very much!

Thanks to my beta-reader and readers ...

Oh! And I don't own anything...

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review (I don't know if this is worth reviewing but well go on!)...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you and have a good day/night :)


	6. Chapter 5: Gender Crisis

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 5: Gender crisis**

Upon the sight of Tristan, Annabeth let out a smile. "Oh it's good to have you here Tristan." The said boy nodded in acknowledgement and returned the smile. "Erebos and I were just discussing about how things go in the camp. But I think it's better if you're the one to help him get settled in, what do you think Perce?" she turned to the man beside her and waited for a confirmation.

Percy scratched his head and replied. "I think that's a great idea Annie. It's better if the kid bonds with children his age. After all, his tongue and mind seemed to be older than the gods." Erebos shot him a glare and Tristan looked at them questioningly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Percy, but yes; it would be better if he spends more time with children his age." Annie trailed her eyes on the two children and sighed deeply. "Alright then Tristan we'll leave him in your hands. Is that okay with the both of you?" the children nodded simultaneously. "And no pranks for new kid please Tris? I know it became a tradition here but please, not on him."

The Hermes kid frowned. "Why not?"

'He's disabled' Percy mouthed. 'Blind and crippled.'

Tristan let out an 'ohhh' and nodded in agreement. Annabeth dragged him to the other side of the tent and led them farther until they were both out of earshot.

"Is he… um, claimed?" he carefully asked once again, Annabeth shook her head.

"He'll be staying at your cabin for a while Tris. And be friendly alright? He's kind of shy and quiet; he doesn't speak much. The kid had it rough on the other side and he just lost his only family. I hope you can understand him. And maybe one day we can convince him to stay here, willingly. I trust you to keep him company at least until he adjusts or until he's claimed, he doesn't really agree on the idea of having parents; in fact he hates them. But please, help him."

Tristan looked at Annabeth incredulously and when he snapped out of his trance, he waved his hand and walked in circles. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aunt Annie, why are you entrusting him to me? It's not that I don't like it or whatsoever, but why me?"

"Because you're the one who found him." She replied curtly. "And, you're the only one who is concerned enough to even visit him today."

Tristan let out a deep sigh. "Oh alright!"

Annabeth offered him another smile and the pair walked back to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Percy and Erebos were sitting at the bed awkwardly. The son of Poseidon cleared his throat that intended to catch the younger boy's attention. "So, Erebos, I'm really sorry." He began.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was too grouchy myself." The younger lad gave out a couple of dry chuckled that passed quickly as well. "I just don't like it when my parents are brought up."

"Oh but just to let you know, you're not the only one who suffered a misfortunate fate. Kids here did too, though not as harsh as yours but I know most will understand you. Just give us a chance, yes?"

Erebos just nodded just as Annabeth and Tristan approached their side.

"So, we'll be leaving you two. I trust that you'll behave well?"

"Gosh Annie! They're not two-years-olds anymore." Percy whined which earned him a couple of chuckles and a glare.

"I know, I know. But if you need us we'll just be by the big house." Annabeth Stated lastly before the pair began to disappear.

Tristan turned to his companion and excitedly asked. "Shall we get started?" Erebos just gave him a small nod signaling for him to lead the way.

"_Hey Herms, where are you up to?" the sun god looked up from his lyre to see the messenger god fly around with loads of baggage on his arms._

"_Oh… eh, I'm going to visit my kids at camp later. Oh and I also have to deliver these packages to Athena cabin. Apparently the mortal post got the addresses mixed up again and left these on the empire sate building."_

_Apollo frowned. "That's the second time this month. I think there's something fishy going on."_

"_Me too, but I have no time to find out. I have loads of things to do. See ya later!" _

"_Later dude!"_

"And here is our cabin. Welcome to Hermes cabin! The most hospitable, generous, kind, fun, blah, blah, blah, blah cabin in the whole camp; this is where unclaimed children stay, though nowadays that's very rare because gods tend to claim their children right away. But we still do welcome travelers, and people of the same sort. I hope you'll feel warm and welcome in our humble abode." Tristan finished while catching his breath.

"Is the speech necessary?" the younger boy asked.

"Not really. But I feel like talking so yeah…"

"Until when will I stay here?" he asked as he turned his head on the old cabin where loud voices and a lot of shouting emitted.

"Until you are claimed, which I hope will be sooner so you can meet your real siblings. I bet they can welcome you better than we do." Tristan assured him.

Just then, a pair of grown-up-but-teenage-looking brunettes who share the same elfish features and mischievous smiles walked out of the old creaky door. "Hey Tris! Who's the new dude?" the older one asked.

"Oh hey Travis! This is Erebos, the new camper. Erebos, these are my brothers and former Hermes councilors; Travis and Connor Stoll also known as the 'twin trouble'."

"Nice to meet you new kid!" Connor gave Erebos a small punch on the shoulder but hard enough to make him and his small frame stumble.

"Nice to meet you too, err… Sir." The boy said as he picked his self from the fall and blindly grope for his dropped cane. Tristan took pity on the new kid and he helped him up as Travis, surprisingly without prank, gave back the cane. Erebos timidly took the stick, which was placed between his hands and muttered a low thank you.

"So" Travis began "uh… are you claimed? Are you officially one of our siblings?" he playfully and enthusiastically asked which earned him a no from the younger children. He frowned. "Oh, I see. Well, have fun while you're still here kid. You'll miss our cabin once you move out."

"I'll try." Was the simple reply he got from the younger lad. Then the prank master turned to his much younger sibling. "So Tris, did the plan work?"

Tristan smirked at his brother, his eyes twinkling with mischief and anticipation. Travis and Connor returned the smirk for mere gestures can already speak. "Not yet but you can expect him anytime now. Lily ordered the books last two weeks ago so that means… there we already delivered at the Empire State building this morning and knowing dad..." and as if on cue they heard a chariot drop by, followed by the messenger god himself with his fluttering shoes. The twin's grin grew wider. They gave their brother a pat on the back.

"Good job Tris. Not bad for a ten year-old prankster. Now let's go and greet dad." The two continued their walk towards god who had a bunch of children surrounding him already. "Pops." They shouted simultaneously which caused the god to look up and give them a wry smile.

"We've been on the cabins, the stables, the mess hall, the forges, the armory, the arena, the arts and crafts center, the volleyball court, the big house. We got your schedule… what else?" the pair walked side-by-side a Tristan made a not-so-mental list of their tour.

"So what's on my first schedule?" Erebos asked.

Tristan looked up from the piece of parchment on his hand and to the boys beside him who was blindly grasping for directions as they walk. "Oh, so umm… since today is Friday, at 8:00 breakfast starts; which you missed by the way. Then your first class would be Ancient Greek at 9:00, which you missed as well. Lunch preparation goes after that." He voiced out as he continued to scan the paper. "Lunch… Oh! You have weapon-making with me that's great! But umm… do you think you could manage that?" he asked; clearly voicing out his concern. They stopped their tracks and Tris looked at his companion worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, none whatsoever." Erebos immediately dismissed the subject. Honestly, he's too tired to explain his self by now and he doesn't want to linger on it further. He had enough speeches for a day. "Just don't underestimate me. I can keep up with you as well."

The Hermes kid nodded in agreement and they continued. "After that you have strawberry picking with me as well! Nice! You know, I should mention that strawberries here are exceptional. And-"

"You eat them while you pick them." The younger lad finished and in turn, the other one blushed.

"H-h-how did you know? But shhh… don't tell okay, specially the Demeter cabin. Those kids are really bossy and nature freakish …" he whispered in a hushed tone.

"Who's bossy and freakish huh?" a loud booming voice came behind them that made Tristan's face whiter than a paper. The said boy turned his face to meet the blazing stare of the Demeter kid. Her hair was swaying behind her so as her floral dress around her. Her lovely hazel eyes displayed determination and anger, which was clearly directed for him. "And don't you dare influence the new kid with your dirty tricks you filthy son of Hermes! I don't care if your father is here or if your siblings can pummel me, you should be ashamed of yourself!" a chocolate-haired girl marched before the two and dragged Tristan by the ear. Erebos just stood there; bewildered beyond words as he hear the two bicker in front of him.

"Ah, they're doing it again?" a smooth, seductive and amused-but-used-to-it voice spoke from behind, Erebos whipped his head to the direction of the voice; he can't help but be attracted to the sound of it. It was like bells ringing and music playing. "Young love…" The new comer stared at the bickering couple dreamily until he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Are those two always like that?" Erebos asked curiously which earned him a smile.

"Yes, all the time. They can't seem to speak without bickering. They can't see each other without fighting. I haven't heard a civilized conversation from this two. Though, I should say, their attraction is very passionate and intense." He answered and chuckled lightly at the last statement.

After he cleared his throat, the older lad then turned to the one on his left; fell on one knee and took the child's hand and lightly kissed it. "How could I fail to notice such lovely young lady?" he recited dramatically. "My name is Sebastian Arden, a son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. I'm also known as 'the charmer'. Can I have the pleasure to know the lady's name?"

Erebos blushed a hundred shades of red and quickly pulled his hand away. "I am not under the impression of being a girl." He stated defensively.

The blonde just smiled. "I see." He turned his sight back to the other two who seemed to calm down. "This will be interesting."

"Oh! Erebos, I see you've met Bastie!" A very tiered and battered Tristan chirped.

"I am not to be called 'Bastie'! I shall not allow it! My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Arden; the 'Charmer' of the camp. Need I spell it for you?" the said boy regally proclaimed with his well-reserved composure.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"He is oddly the councilor of Aphrodite cabin." The little girl whispered to Erebos. "I'm Fleur Fayre by the way. Daughter of Demeter, the goddess of Harvest and Agriculture."

"Pleased to meet you Fleur, I'm Erebos… err… still undetermined."

Fleur offered her new friend a smile and a small pat on the back. "Don't worry. You'll get claimed soon, I really do hope that you'll be in my cabin so I can teach you how to grow crops, fruits, and oh! Flowers! Do you like flowers?"

"Ehh… I'm not really fond of flowers but uhh… some of them smells nice, but some gives me allergies."

"That's too bad."

"Why oddly?" Erebos wondered loudly as he unknowingly focused his self on Sebastian and Tris again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why is he 'oddly' the councilor? What's wrong with him?"

"Because…" it was Tris who leaned to Erebos and said in hushed tone. "…he isn't too 'gay' to be one. All of Aphrodite kids, wear make-ups and lavish clothes except for him." He directly pointed on the seething councilor. "Look at him, look at him!"

"Err… I can't see." Erebos cut in but Tristan didn't seem to hear.

"_Plain_ white button down shirt, a pair of simple jeans, and to match it all, a pair of your usual brown shoes that I can never place a name on them. Are you sure you're not a mismatched and lost professor Bastie?"

"His siblings say that he's too plain to be councilor or even to be an Aphrodite kid, however Lady Aphrodite hand picked him herself. Weird isn't it?" Fleur elaborated her words.

"Oh."

"I am not 'gay' as you imply it Tristan." Sebastian desperately explained as he tried to keep his emotions and temper a bay. "And most certainly, not plain! These shoes are from Prada… mind you. Mother picked me to be the councilor because I'm BRILLIANT."

"But it's your siblings who said it! You're plain. Even if I'm not an Aphrodite kid and a fashion expert, I can still say that you're bland for an Aphrodite kid." The brown-haired girl innocently stated.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I think they're decent." The blonde examined his self, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Yeah, but since you're from the house of live Barbie dolls, you should dress extravagantly and you should set trends."

"I am setting a trend. It's called simplicity."

"Yes, yes, I see your point and I like it. But it doesn't change the fact that your siblings think you're plain."

"I. Am. Not. Don't listen to them, they're liars."

"So all Aphrodite kids are liars?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"But you just said it. Then your statements are very contradicting."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"I did no-let's stop this." Sebastian exasperatedly said. "So, where are you guys up to?"

"I'm showing Erebos around!" Tristan happily and proudly announced.

"I'm going with him." Erebos answered as he pointed on his guide.

"I'm on my way to pick strawberries." Fleur chirped.

"Mmmmhhh. Strawberries, can I have some later Fleur?" Sebastian teasingly asked but Fleur nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure Sebastian, anything for you. I could even ask Rizzie to bake you a cake, do you want that?"

"That would be lovely." Sebastian replied.

"Hey! How come he gets strawberries from you? No fair!" The son of Hermes whined.

"Because Sebastian is the prince from the story book Rizzie is reading me and you're not." The brunette stuck out her tongue.

"Story book, how childish." Tristan remarked.

"Whatever Tristan."

"Whatever Fleur. Come on Erebos, let's greet dad if he's still here and its almost time for lunch. Goodbye Sebastian, see you around. And Good BYE Fleur, I don't hope to see you again." With that, Tristan stomped off with Erebos.

"What a brat!" Fleur screamed before taking off herself, leaving a very amused Sebastian behind.

"Well, that was interesting."

_From then on, Tristan never went anywhere without Erebos trailing behind him, well actually… it's the other way around. The camp-director with the help of the councilors and other campers were able to observe the new kid and determine whether he is fit or not to perform normal activities laid out for demi-gods. However, none of them have a clue on his godly parent._

"_He's quite talented don't you think Lord Dionysus?"_

_The said god settled his soda can at the nearby table before answering, his deep purple eyes staring directly at the long time trainer. "Yes, he's quite gifted."_

"_He excels in his class and surprisingly on his physical activities as well despite his in capabilities. Sports, forging, archery … though he's a bit off on sword fighting."_

"_I couldn't expect more. Given with your words, he has in capabilities. What more can you ask for?"_

"_Nothing in particular. Just, such a pity."_

_The lord of the wine narrowed his eyes on his companion before sipping his cold drink. "Are you implying that the gods have been irresponsible for the past decade?"_

"_No sir, I was merely saying that he could have had more, the boy's got potential though it can't be helped. After all, gods have other duties than watch over their children. I just hope he'll get claimed soon. Do you have any idea who might his parent be?"_

"_I've alerted the Olympians that there's an unclaimed child but none of them responded the way we expect them to be, but I have suspicions. Soon Chiron, his parent would come by his/herself."_

Meanwhile, the new camper gained friends yes. But unfortunately, he also gained a few enemies. It can't be helped if you're new around the block especially if you cross paths with Ares and Aphrodite kids combined and you're kind of spared from their initiation, which they really hate. Bottom line, he isn't safe near hair curlers, Louis Vuitton bags, Prada shoes and Oh! Let's pitch in a group of wild pigs sprayed with horrid red paint!

"Sebastian, can't you get your siblings to stop? They've been torturing us nonstop!" the Hermes kid whined at the blonde behind them as they made their way to their respective cabins after a long and tiring day.

"Err… no. As much as I hate to admit it, those brats won't listen to me." The councilor sighed dejectedly.

Tristan frowned at his statement and turned his head on him. "What kind of councilor are you? Your siblings' constant teasing won't boost Erebos' confidence."

"You've said it before, they don't like me. I was only picked by my mother not them so they rebel against me."

"Won't your mother do anything about it?"

Sebastian offered him a wry smile and replied. "You know the gods are too busy to mind petty fights like this. Besides, they'll only hate me more if I get our mother to favor me don't you think?"

"Point taken! But could you at least-" Tristan never finished his sentence for they heard a loud scream nearby. Both boys looked at each other before they rushed to the direction where the sound emitted.

What the scene unfolded before them was not the sight they expected. There in the lake was the person they knew as Erebos shivering and dripping wet, covered with nothing but her knee-length auburn hair. His or her, pale skin glowed under the moonlight and if only her face didn't show discomfort, she could pass up for a goddess with her beauty. A pair of Aphrodite and Ares kid stood on each side of her holding what's left of his clothes with the exact stunned expression.

When Tristan was able to regain his composure he loudly blurted out. "Dude, you're a girl?"

* * *

><p>Okay so I need to make this quick. I own nothing...<p>

Sorry for not updating earlier, I've been busy at school and this week is our midterms though I've had this chapter written a few weeks ago. I just didn't have the time to upload it. I only sneaked tonight but I still need to review for my exam.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and for everything. It is very much appreciated. I'll try my best to update promise. I already have the next chapter planned on my mind, I just haven't written it yet...

So! I know I should be doing this, I've been warned but I really want to answer your questions/reviews and since most of you are anonymous reviewers, this is the only way, I think, I can answer you.

**ShadowsClaw:** Sorry for not letting you re-check this first after I've added somethings, I just really got excited and all. I'm really sorry. And thank you for your efforts. I'll try my best to send over the next file as soon as possible. . And thanks for the lovely review!

**Myx078-Secret:** Hah! You're turning 14! :P Happy Birthday! ...

**Peachs:** Thank you for loving my story and I'm glad that my character's speech moved you. :) I hope you've picked something from it ... I'm also grateful that you continue reading my story ... And thanks for the prior reviews ...

**Angel01:** Thanks for all the love ... :) But I'm afraid that Erebos won't be claimed the way other demigods do ... Whoopss, I revealed something for the next chapter ...

**Wolfah202:** Well, in our country June is the start of classes and our summer break is from the last week of March to May/first week of June ... just sharing ... I'm glad that Erebos' character entertains you :D ... sometimes even I am amused with him, with his bipolar personality and all. It's actually my first time to create a character like him ... actually he's my first OC character ...

**Guest:** Hi! Welcome to this story ... thank for all your reviews :) I'll try to update regularly don't worry. It's just that I've been caught up with a lot of things this past month. And to answer your confusion, no he doesn't have any real sibling. He has half-brothers and sisters though. And for the gender argument between the twins, none of them checked his gender when he was born so that explains it.

**Zebra3003:** Hello and Welcome as well. I'm glad you found this story interesting and thanks for all the reviews ... I'm sorry about your ex-bff, I hope you've let it go because it's not good to keep unwanted pain bottled up inside you. Forgive him/her and free yourself, it's in his/her conscience and guilt now. Okay? :) And oh! I totally agree on you with not saying anything against the gods hehehe and even I am curious of what would their reactions be when they hear it ... :D But even so, the stubborn me made me write that ...

So that's all,

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review. Ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions, questions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you and have a good day/night :)


	7. Chapter 6: Astraia

**Cruelty **

**Chapter 6: Astraia**

_So, you may be wondering … WHAT IN THE WORLD HELD BY ATLAS HAPPENED?! _

_Well, let me enlighten you in that matter but even I, myself don't know the whole story … all I know is …_

_Sebastian, Tristan and I were heading towards our respective cabins after a long and agonizing day. The activities weren't bad. Actually, they were really enjoyable! I personally love archery, the students there and our instructor was really surprised when I got a perfect aim during our practice. At first, they won't even let me near any bow and arrows but I always have my ways._

_So anyway, my friends and I were making our way to our cabin to retire for the day. My two companions were chatting about random things and occasionally, including me in their conversation when out of the blue someone covered my mouth with a handkerchief that smelled awfully like something is rotting on it. No seriously, it smells awful! I gagged at the unpleasant scent and tried my best to move it as far away as possible but the unknown captors grabbed me from behind. I kept on thrashing on the hands of the not-so-unknown people but their iron grip won't let me go. I heard them mumble among their selves on how troublesome I could be and whisper between each other. _"Damn why won't he fall into unconsciousness?" one of them asked.

"Well duh? Seems like we've been tricked by those Hermes kids again, guess they found out about our plot on this unclaimed brat that they call sibling." the speaker shook her head that was covered with a mask. "Shouldn't deal with those pranksters again, it's hard to make a deal from them." She turned her head on her partner's direction and asked him. "Where else can you say we can get more chloroforms? I ran out on our last adventure."

The bulkier kid who held the victim just shrugged. "I don't know. Never dealt with somethin' illegal as that. I only go as far as smugglin' coke in cans and some chocolate bars, but chloroforms and other drugs? I'll pass." _Aha! So that's where you get those extra fats fatso!_

"You're useless and pathetic. And coke and chocolate? Wait 'till your counselor hears about your juicy little secret. Thought you and your siblings are on an all sugar diet? Gives you extra unnecessary pounds you say." The Ares girl sneered as the person directed with the insult gave her a warning look. This only made her smirk wider and her eyes darker.

"Counselor?" 'bulky' or should I say Arvin, the only Aphrodite kid who isn't fit enough to fit on their size zero clothes because he's as big as the number itself, let the word slide off his tongue with great mockery and disgust. "Tch! That undeserving idiot? One of these days I'll get him myself." _No! Not Bastie. I must warn him 'IF' ever I survive from their hands…_

The girl's eyes twinkled with excitement as well as her voice. "Hmm… we're cooking another plan I see."

Just then, the third member of the group, a rather skimpy kid dressed in all black attire similar to the other two came panting heavily. I heard the 'girl' asked what took him so long and his only response was a nasty glare. "We must hurry if we want the show to go on. The other campers are heading here already."

"How are we going to humiliate him again?" Arvin asked mockingly.

Ares girl smirked and explained her 'brilliant' plan as if it's the best thing she's done. "We'll let him make a fool out of his self in front of the whole camp with the help of our traps of course. Then make it look like he summoned a great beast that will threaten and attack everyone then voila! He's out of the camp in no time!" _Real clever guys, let the unknowing victim hear the plan. _"All we really have to do is prove that he is really a threat to this place and I'm sure the old donkey and lame god will kick him out. I overheard the other day that the council isn't too convinced that he's as harmless as he seems specially after that stunt on the archery field this morning. It only made him more suspicious."

"Hmm… guess he stepped on his own trap. He only made our job easier." The other girl in the group chuckled lightly, then she continued with a fake innocence dripping in her voice. "Say, how much does the _'nice lady'_ owe us if we finish a job well done?"

Cassandra or _'Cassie'_, the Ares kid mentioned earlier smirked at Adela. "Gold, lots of golds. Now on with the work and enough of the talk. Set all our props." Her sick grin made her look like a lunatic with a very twisted mind. With one swift movement, their hands began to manipulate the so called 'props' or subjects for torture, Erebos kept thrashing around and accidentally, they tore off fabric covering the child's body, yanked off the cap; charmed to hide the long auburn tresses and change its color to black, threw away the pair of walking shoes adorning his feet… _hey Sebastian gave me those!_ And pulled away the enchanted bracelet that concealed his real gender. _My secret is unveiled! And I guess even their slow mind wasn't able to process the information quickly, they just gape at me like a specimen under a microscope. Taking this opportunity, I screamed for help and since the bracelet was gone, my voice is very much like a girl's, it really sounded_ _foreign to my ears. I tried my best to cover myself up and salvage the remaining dignity and pride remaining in me._

Seconds later, relief flooded on the boy/girl's features, but the arriving party isn't too thrilled with the unexpected scene that unraveled before them. Sebastian being the observant and know-it all between the two muttered something like 'just as I thought…' and scanned his surrounding for any more surprises laid out for them. He was able to accept the whole ordeal, after all, he already knew of the charade; what else is there to be surprised about?

But Tristan was a different story, wasn't able to digest and recover from the situation at hand quickly as the older boy did. He's as clueless as the captors, that's why when he was able to collect his thought, all he could do was mutter the most pathetic words. "Dude, you're a girl?" way to state the obvious!

'I never wanted this! I never asked for any of this! And now, I'm obliged to do this!' the auburn haired lady slammed her hands on the wheel as she thought of the words running on her head. 'Nothing like this could have happened if only father didn't stick his nose on other people's business' she continued speed up and only to slow down when her destination is fast approaching. She checked her map again to see if she's driving to the correct direction.

She stepped on the brakes and stared at the old building in front of her. The lady sighed, she's been doing this for the past few years, going from one orphanage to another just to come out empty handed and tired. _"Little Angel's Heaven: Home for the abandoned and abused."_ Artemis frowned at the name and the irony. Oh the child she's looking for is abandoned alright! Abandoned by her mother. And abused. She chuckled at this oh how cruel will her fate be. She will be abused, abused with her powers and ability. _'A weapon.' _She thought. How was her brother able to accept the fact that he will father a child that will be only used as a killing machine? How can all of them agree with the ridiculous idea? How can they create something to destruct when they aim to stop destruction itself? True, she could really care less. After all, she's the biggest scum of them all, but at least she's not a hypocrite. She wouldn't pretend that she would like it, she wouldn't pretend to care, and she wouldn't pretend to love the child… and she's not making any empty promises of family and home…

Distance chatters of coming demigod snapped everyone out of their trance. By that time Sebastian was able to figure out what happened and dealt with it. The councilor took the little girl in his arms and dragged the little boy. The trio disappeared into the dark forest.

When the campers reached the lake near the bonfire, then can't help but laugh their heads off. There, was a pair of Aphrodite and Ares kids tied up with their own vicious traps and dangling midair with a hellhound at the bottom trying to gnaw his way into them.

The moon maiden stepped out of the structure hovering above her. Another failure, another wasted time… just like the others. 'When will this end?' she thought. Artemis boarded her chariot, which she morphed into a car this time to fit in with mortal vehicles, with so much frustration, disappointment and depression. She checked them all. Looked at each child's faces, features and even attitudes, but none of them was her or him. None of them is the vessel of inhuman powers, none of them possesses the criteria to be the _'one'… _None of them holds the warmth of her brother and the sun, _or the coolness of her and the moon. _Not one has her brother's cocky, impulsive and arrogant attitude, _or her serene, calm and rational stance. _No one has his brother's golden locks and sky blue eyes_, or her auburn tresses and emerald orbs. _

Not once did Artemis deny that possibly, the child could hold her features and her attitude that would truly irk her brother. But he would love them nonetheless, because they're part of her as well… but no one in this building or on the other ones holds a child with the sun god's features and the moon maiden's or even the combination of both! … Because none of them is his child …

When Sebastian decided that they are far enough, he gently settled the shivering girl on the ground and unbuttoned his own shirt and wrapped _'Erebos'_ with it. "Are you alright?" his gentle voice laced with calmness and concern gave both children a wave of relief and equal calmness. Tristan automatically knew what this is; Sebastian is using his special talent. He's using his gift of tongue. The auburn haired child simply nodded her head and rested it on the older lad's chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat that seemed to have a calming effect on her. "Tell me, why did you do this?" he asked once again with a subtle hint of the mesmerizer. Once he uses his charm, the victim under its influence has no choice but to comply with his demands. This is the reason why Aphrodite chose Sebastian as councilor. The child has powers beyond what a demigod can possess. His tongue can predict, dictate and curse couples. He can also charm everyone to do his bidding, he can practically have anyone under his spell but of course, he never does that … not until its needed. And this disappointed his mother greatly, as well as his siblings …

_'Erebos'_ can't seem to have control with her own body. Her tongue seemed to have a mind of its own that left her no choice but to spill her secrets even if her mind is against it. "I… I conceal my real identity to survive." She answered slowly and Sebastian just nodded silently; taking in whatever the child will reveal to him and encouraging the girl to continue. "It started when I met Thallas."

"Thallas?" Tristan finally spoke.

"He's my best friend, or he used to be." The child's voice faltered and she looked down while fumbling with the buttons from Sebastian's trade mark shirt. "We're always on the run and we kept on knocking on death's door. We're always in trouble for no good reason." She paused, remembering the feeling of running away. The freedom and the wildness of it, the thrill and the adrenaline rush! It felt like it was only yesterday that they took up residence in the streets of Manhattan or on the wet cave near the islands around the vicinity. "I've been passed on, titan to titan. Traded like slaves, sold as food. Demigods have no escape from the brutal torture they're subjected to. They kept on waiting, waiting for someone to save them; hoping that one day, they will be redeemed and be united with their parents.

"Little did they know that some of them were given freely by their parents to these monsters in return for their other family's safety, sadly they still believe that their parents love them. They've been fooled by the illusion of home.

"I escaped yes… but reality only strikes there."

"How did you?"

"Easy, my tongue got me in trouble as usual. I was never the obedient type so I kept on answering back! No one wanted to buy me, they say I'm too troublesome and I've always spent my days inside a cell. Never made friends for other demigods see me as the odd one." Erebos lightly chuckled at the memory while her other two companion shared the same grim look. "One day, they had enough of me so they tried to get rid of me. Dragon's lair, that's where it was. Then I met Thallas, he saved me, but of course I needed to go into hiding. I was convinced that I change my everything, even go as far as keep my gender. It worked. But of course it didn't end there. I kept on being caught by different _'collectors' _and every time I escape, I'll change my look again so they won't trace me. Hey did you know that blonde hair looks good on me?" she joked and even gave a small smirk but the two just remained quiet.

"It went on like that for a few more years until this old woman found me. She knows what I'm doing so she gave me a charmed bracelet that completely conceals my identity since she knows that sooner or later, physical changes will occur in my body. It even changes my voice."

"What is your name?"

Erebos bit her tongue. She can't tell him her name; he can't know her! But her tongue betrayed hey again. So reluctantly, her name flowed out of her lips. "A-Astraia."

"Do you want to continue the charade?" Sebastian asked as he fumbled with the item inside his pocket. "Or do you want to tell everyone and come out as what you really are?"

"Why are you giving me this choice?"Astraia voiced out while offering a broken smile. "It's obvious that they already found out. I'm exposed."

"No."

"No?"

"They won't remember what they saw. They never knew." The blonde explained monotonously.

It was the child's turn to be confused; she frowned at the older lad and quarried. "How?"

"I told them to forget and filled their heads with a story."

As much as she wants to believe and as much as the option seems tempting, it was still too good to be true. "You words can't wipe out what they've witnessed." She turned her head away from him only to be gently turned back by his soft fingers.

"Oh?" the councilor smirked. He studied the child's face illuminated by the moon herself. _'Beautiful'_ he thought. _'Beautiful and innocent' _"What if I tell you that I have the world wrapped with my hands? Never underestimate the power of words…" he slowly let go of her. "So, your choice is?"

She only turned away from him, head down cast and her body was trembling. "Don't worry, I've fixed everything. All you have to do is ask." He coaxed, coating his words with hypnotizing charm. "Just tell me." He whispered into her ears.

"I-I want to…"

Artemis slammed the door shut, she furiously marched her way to the structure that held dozens of drunk underage teenagers reeking with the smell of alcohol and sex; she obviously stood out and didn't blend well with her formal and decent clothes, 'natural look' make up and twisted bun and mature stature. Disgusted with the sight and with the guy who kept on eyeing her from afar, she quickly made her way a certain blonde boy drowning his self with a glass of cheap alcoholic drink while entertaining the girl beside him. Anger bubbled inside the goddess' chest. _'How dare he?!'_ she furiously walked towards him and dragged him by his ear. The boy and the girl he's flirting with were clearly taken aback but the lady will always have her way. When they reached her car she let go of him and gave him a hard slap. "What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde rubbed the site where his sister hit him and smirked at him on his drunken stupor. "My, my, my… I didn't know you can get jealous as well Arty. I really like this side of you; really feisty."

"Shut up you idiot! I've been running all day, orphanage to orphanage, house to house just to find your child but you?! You've spent your day wasting yourself in a cheap and disgusting place such as this?" she rubbed her temples and spoke more calmly while catching her breath. "I thought you're better than this Apollo. I thought you've learned…"

"Arty wait!"

But Artemis already boarded her car and sped off. "Artemis!" he mirrored his sister's actions earlier and sat on the ground near his own chariot morphed as a car as well. He remembered, because of this habit of his, he lost his child. Because of this attitude, the basket containing his son fell from his window… because of this, his dear sister drifted away from him.

"If I'd be given a choice, I wish to remain as my alter-persona. This camp knew me as him, as Erebos. The last thing I need is more suspicion and questions to answer. I'm tired… tired of explaining myself to people I know wouldn't even listen."

Sebastian nodded. "So shall be it." He reached for the item in his pocket and clasped it around her wrist. He offered her a small smile and spoke. "Sleep for now Astraia and tomorrow, you shall wake Erebos…" the little girl's eyelids grew heavy and slowly she slipped to dreamland. Sebastian caught her and held her in his arms once again, his work only began. He must recollect her old clothes charmed to hide his physical features and wipe away Tristan's memory. Only he should know, only he would know. _'When time comes.'_ He thought. "When time comes, you'll find out again Tristan, I'm sorry but it's her wishes." He turned to the other boy whom he paralyzed earlier with his charms. He knows that Tristan would pressure Astraia in revealing herself to the whole camp, which she isn't ready to do, thus an honest choice wouldn't come out. So he shut him out for a moment.

'No!' Tristan screamed inside his head. But the magic with Sebastian's words slowly penetrated his head even with much fight he put up. 'No! This is wrong!' then the boy was out cold as well.

* * *

><p>All credits goes to our beloved author who made 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' possible, and to the Greeks who brilliantly made greek mythology. And I own nothing; characters, settings, etc.<p>

Thanks to all who read and reviewed ... it's very much appreciated :D I apologize for the snail slow updates but I'm trying my best to improve ...

For those who added my story to their alerts and favorites; you know who you are, Thank you very much! :D I appreciate it very much ...

**ShadowsClaw: **Thank you for the second opinion :)

**Myx078-Secret: **I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Angel01:** Thank you for the lovely review, and sure. You can call him/her anything you want :) I'm getting confused with what to call him/her as well. And about Thallas, well he won't be getting a screen time soon which really disappoints me since he's one of my favorite characters :(

**Peachs: **hahaha well yes a gender switch is really un expectable :D And yes, Leto knows ... guess Apollo lost for the hundredth time this century ... Anyway, thanks for reviewing for almost every chapter!

**Wolfah202: **Thank you for the compliments ... I'll try my best to improve :)

So guys you don't know how your reviews help me ... OMG I'm getting emotional, excuse me T.T ... Anyway, you are greatly appreciated! I kept on rereading them all over again for inspiration and they help me get over whatever stress/mess I get myself into.

So that's all,

I hope you'll continue reading my story.

Stay tuned for more revelations.

Please review. Ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions, questions and reviews are gladly welcomed, I'll try my best to entertain them. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you and have a good day/night :)


	8. Chapter 7: Children

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 7: Children**

Unfocused and sleepy eyes blinked rapidly as the rays of sun peeked though the curtains from the window. Tristan groaned in protest as he reluctantly dragged his self from the comfort of his bed. He sighed, yesterday was a total blur. Gods! He can't even remember how and when his head hit the pillow, but at least he got to his bed right? And that's the most important thing! He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes as he scanned his surroundings. _'Everything seems normal.' _He noted; his much younger siblings are as usual, enthusiastic to start the day. His potion crazed brother, Troy, was busy mixing a rather suspicious looking concoction that he doesn't was to be involved with. Sometimes he still has doubts if Troy is really a Hermes kid; he's more like a son of Hecate! Sarah was stashing away a tricky looking crate under her bed. How she managed to fit it in there, it's still a wonder. His other siblings are doing/minding their own tricky, nasty, dangerous and on occasions, gruesome, business. And to top it all, their ever active councilor who was oddly dressed in a full Greek armor in the morning, was screaming '_For Hermes'_ on top of his lungs as he charged out of their creaky cabin followed by a bunch of his other older siblings. Where they came from? He doesn't know. What they ought to do? He wouldn't want to know. Soon he heard metal clashing with metal, followed by a loud, green; no kidding it was really green, explosion that shook the Earth and emitted a nasty smelling smoke! The pungent odor almost made him throw up even with an empty stomach! Tristan was guessing that the explosion was caused by Troy's concoction earlier. _'Never mess with Troy' _the little boy noted.

Sigh. So much for a peaceful morning, Zeus! He barely got up from his bed and it's already chaotic outside! Tristan groaned for the second time for today and collapsed on his bed once again. It was only then that he realized that his resident buddy was no where near him and he haven't seen him this morning.

Outside, the battle continued to wage. It was Hermes and Apollo Cabin against Ares and Aphrodite. Well it was most likely Hermes versus Ares. Aphrodite was only serving drinks and supplying weapons, which aren't very useful. And Apollo is only cheering and reciting poems about their victory while passing popcorn and placing bets. It went on for a few more minutes, the stakes went high, more explosions followed, Apollo and Aphrodite girls stated fighting with claws and teeth, until the sound of hooves clashing on the pavement was heard, followed by Chiron's bellowing call. "Hermes, Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite councilors, proceed to the big house now! The rest, go back to your respective cabins and prepare for breakfast immediately!" Never did anyone see the old teacher so mad. Everyone immediately became silent and dropped their weapons. After recovering from the shock every single camper complied at the instruction. Glares were passed between the opposing houses while the others just continued to their daily routines.

"Never in my life did I witness such inexcusable behavior!" four campers were lined in front of the still calm but internally raging centaur: three councilors and one representative. In one side of the room sat the god of wine, looking smug and sluggish as usual. "And what is the reason behind this madness? Nothing! Nothing at all!" the children flinched when he stomped his hooved on the wooden floor. " Do you think it is amusing to watch you kill each other? When did you become such bloody and ruthless warriors? I will not tolerate such undisciplined actions. I will not allow such irresponsible and unsupervised behavior!" Chiron scrutinized the other occupants in the room and all of his control and patience were drained away when he didn't see his favorite Aphrodite councilor. His eyes landed on the Aphrodite representative; Lila, then asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "What are you doing here?" he knew, he knew that the spectacle last night involved this girl.

The blonde-haired beauty fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, which infuriated Chiron even more, but chose to keep his cool. "I-I-I'm here to pose for our cabin." She stuttered.

"And why may I ask? You have a councilor don't you?"

"Y-yes sir, but…"

"But what?"

"But he's not around." The girl stated simply.

"Where in the pit of Tartarus is Sebastian?!"

_Sebastian glanced at the little child beside him then to the girl who's doing him a big favor. Rizelle or 'Rizzie' to her younger siblings; was busy patching up the ruined clothes from last night. He realized that the clothes were charmed to resist any kind of enchantment and can't be mended by any means of magic, and since he can't even insert a thread on the needle's eye without using his magic then he'll be needing someone to mend them for him. As embarrassing as it sounds for an Aphrodite kid to not know how to be around with clothes and cloths, he has no choice but to ask for help. Luckily, Rizelle was kind enough to do them for him; he didn't even have to charm her! She's the one to offer her services as well when she saw them with this predicament. Well actually she was really looking for him. Apparently, his siblings teamed up with those Ares kids again and did something stupid that got all of them in trouble. And now, he's requested to have a trip on the big house. He doesn't even have any idea how he would defend his cabin's side since he's missing in action. The blonde councilor rubbed his temples while trying to ease the building headache from the madness and sleep deprivation. He and Erebos have been up all night trying to fix the magical clothing after he dropped Tritan to his cabin. Of course they can't go back there without these magical concealments or else, their hard work would result to nothing._

_"You should go there." The sweet voice met his ears that make him perk up and glance at the Demeter Councilor. "You'll be in more trouble once Chiron found out that you're un-supervising your siblings." Sebastian groaned. With or without him, his siblings will do whatever they please. Supervision? Tch! It's just a joke in their house. They only value him when they're in trouble since they know he can easily charm his way out. But not this time, they've gone too far. He's really fed up with their bratty behavior. "He's requesting for your presence right now. It's not good to make him wait. I've never seen the old teacher so mad. Besides, I can deal with this." She held up the cloths and offered him a small smile and the blonde boy just nodded and left._

_He can trust her. Rizelle may be a councilor, but she's a quiet one. Not known to many. A wallflower in fact, she's there but you can't even sense her until you pay close attention to her. But she's a good listener and great confidant. And if given a chance, she speaks well of her ideas and leaves an unbiased and honest opinion. She's got authority too, but in a different manner. Unlike her hotheaded siblings, she's comparably calm and composed with a regal and sophisticated air around her. She sees things and understands it._

_Rizzelle let out the breath she unknowingly held and resumed with her work, until the small figure beside her finally spoke. "You like him don't you?" Erebos or Astraia, as what Sebastian has told her earlier, was facing her with a dead blank expression on his face. She was taken aback with the sudden interrogation but denied it nonetheless. The younger demi-god just smirked; her denial just made her more suspicious. "Yes you do." He-she- insisted._

_The older girl just sighed heavily and looked ahead with a hopeful wear on her face. "Yes I do. I love him. But I can't."_

_The child frowned. "Why?"_

_"Because he told me not to." Erebos just looked skeptical as the girl gave out a sad smile, which she knew he could never see, and resume with the work at hand._

Sebastian tried his best to look presentable before stepping inside the big house, but with his crumpled clothes from yesterday, disheveled hair and dark bags under his eyes, it was nearly impossible. He also tried to come up with a suitable reason as to why he's not around the cabin while the 'war' occurred. He knocked and entered the structure looming above him and six pairs of questioning eyes immediately landed on him. "Where have you been?" he noticed that the centaur's knowing and understanding look but he was trying his best to hold back his anger and sport a cool façade.

"I was having my daily rounds around the area." He answered flatly and professionally.

"Rounds? The whole night? Your representative told me that you never came to your cabin last night." Chiron voiced out smoothly as he turned to that fidgeting girl to the councilor by the door.

"Well that was because I have some … things to attend to last night." Sebastian's eyes turned dangerously into slits and they lingered on his so-called representative.

Chiron cleared his throat and spoke again. "Pray tell us what your business last night was consist of?"

The Aphrodite councilor looked directly at Chiron again, a silent agreement was passed between them. "I'd rather discuss it with you alone later." And the old master just nodded.

"Well. Are you, at least, aware of the barbaric-"

"Sir our deeds we're not barbaric. And we barely participated, we simply-" Lila tried to interject but was cut off by a sharp glare from her senior.

The centaur just cleared his throat and calmly continued. "As I was saying, are you or not, aware of the unjustifiable display your siblings have executed this morning?"

"As irresponsible as I may sound sir, I'll admit that I have no knowledge of whatever act or plot my siblings has participated this morning."

"So, do you reckon that you left them unsupervised while plotting something like that? And you have no knowledge of their intentions?"

Sebastian's eyes traveled on his sister once again who was busy fidgeting with her shirt and answered. "Yes sir. I wasn't aware that they are scheming behind my back."

"My, this is very disgraceful. I've never expected this from an Aphrodite kid." the wine god finally interjected. "Or maybe not." He smirked at the two blondes. "I dare say you have no authority over your siblings."

"There was never an authority in our house." The councilor answered truthfully, might as well release them all. "We've been having a rather pressing matters at our cabin, however we decided that it's better not to be brought here. But now, I see that my siblings have gone too far. And I will not tolerate such acts anymore." The Aphrodite councilor glanced at his sister as she mouthed the word 'traitor' and offered her a smug smirk.

"I see." Chiron looked up and to Sebastian. Calmly he spoke with his sympathetic tone. "Mr. Arden, usually, you should be stripped off with your position not only by us but by your siblings as well because you failed to address the problems to us and I believe your siblings will consider this as betrayal." Sebastian nodded solemnly and understandingly. He knew, he knew the risk and consequences but he's prepared to accept them if this is the only way his siblings would straighten up. "However because you deem to be responsible and patient enough to put up with your siblings, and you even tried to solve your house problems on your own. And considering that your mother handpicked you. We will still let you keep your position on one condition."

"What is it sir?"

"You are to report to us whatever dilemma you are facing in your house. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, good luck handling your siblings."

"Thank you sir."

"Also, your cabins will be closely monitored." The teacher looked at the four councilor and one representative. "As for your punishment." He turned to Dionysus at the corner and asked. "What do you suggest Lord Dionysus?"

The god just shrugged. "Call their parent and let those idiots deal with their brats." He slurred. Sometimes you may wonder if Dionysus was ever sober.

"Alright, we'll contact your parents and inform them. For now, the four of you are dismissed." He motioned to the three councilors and representative. "Sebastian, you are to remain. We have something to discuss."

_"It's done." Rizelle held up the newly mended trousers and shirt and handed it to Erebos with a satisfied smile. The younger child gratefully took it and returned the smile._

_"Thank you Rizelle." He immediately slipped on the garments and tried to fix his self. "Say, why do you think Sebastian would say something like that to you? I didn't see him as someone inconsiderate of people's feelings." The younger demi-god scrunched up his nose, which earned him a musical chuckle from the older lady._

_"Oh sweetie, Sebastian is anything but insensitive. He didn't exactly deliver it in a harsh manner though the words still say the same meaning. My point is, it doesn't matter. People are free to accept of reject people's feelings towards them. It is their choice if they would return the feelings or not. And in this case, well mine wasn't reciprocated." She finished sadly. "But I'm glad that we're still friends and I'm thankful that he's straightforward in sending his intentions and he said it in a rather nice and polite way. At least he didn't leave me hopeful or took advantage of my feelings. Besides, Sebastian's love life has suffered a lot."_

_"But it's still the same. Polite or not, it's still a rejection."_

_Rizelle nodded and smiled at the inquisitive child. "True, but we must learn to cope with it."_

There was a bustling sound inside the Hermes cabin; the campers who reside here were lined up as their so-called father, pace around the room. "I've never been this humiliated in my entire life!" the said god bellowed. "I can't believe my little angels were misbehaving!" being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was the first one to be informed about the chaotic stance his children has caused this morning. He was also asked to spread the word to the other parents whose children was involved however, being dramatic as he was, he immediately flew his way to the camp without even doing his assigned task. So now, he was here with his 'army' lined as he reprimanded them. "When did you become such devils? When? When? Answer me!"

One of his children stepped up and answered playfully. "Since the day we were born?" this caused his other siblings to snicker.

The god glared at him and said. "I wasn't talking to you! And I didn't teach you to answer me sarcastically. I know it is in our nature to be mischievous but this has gone too far!" he turned to his councilor who was trying his best not to laugh out loud. "You! How can you mislead your siblings? I trusted you!" the god even sported a teary face as he spoke, but his son just laughed at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me young man! And aren't you aware that this will go to your permanent record? It will not look good on your college application! And what will happen to you then?" as the god continued his never-ending rant, Tristan was busy waiting for the door to be opened and see Erebos step in. Gods! He's been worried all morning about his friend.

_"What was that about me?" the suave voice startled the pair who was talking rather animatedly and laughing contagiously. Sebastian smirked at the two as he neared them._

_"Oh you're here." the smile on Rizelle's face calmed a bit compared to her ear-to-ear grin just a moment ago. "So how did it go? It went well I hope."_

_"Oh yes it did. No need to worry." The said boy reassured as he surveyed the once tattered clothes of the youngest. "You did a good job on fixing his clothes. Thank you."_

_Rizelle blushed furiously at the comment and stuttered a 'you're welcome'. Erebos listened as the to interacted and smirked inwardly. _

_"I believe we should get going." Sebastian finally said._

_"Oh yes, of course." The brown-haired beauty agreed, albeit hesitant._

_Sebastian turned to Erebos quarried. "Are you sure you don't want me to erase her memory? I can charm her if you want." The words devastated the girl. Why? Can't they- he -trust her?_

_But the child just smiled and shook his head. "No, she's trustworthy and she helped us a lot already. I see no reason to alter her memories, she's quiet and secrets will remain secrets to her." the blonde councilor just nodded in agreement and left with the young demi-god, leaving the secretly forlorn Demeter councilor with a 'sorry' and 'thank you'._

"Tch! Dad stop being so dramatic! You said it yourself, we are naturally mischievous and naughty. And permanent record? Are you seriously taking consideration in our education? Dad! If you want we can personally erase that record. There's no ink that can't be erased by my speciallymadeandexclusivelym anufacturedinkremover!" the child proudly raised an object resembling a pen. "But that's beside the point."

This time the councilor, Twain interjected and justified their deeds. "Well dad our point is, we didn't really do it just to make history. We did it because we're tiered of being bullied by those kids! Dad it hurts our ego and pride…" He feigned a hurt and pained look, with matching tears stinging his eyes, and then he turned all mischievous and impish again. "No I was just kidding. We really did it for our friend."

The god looked at him in disbelief. "You did it for a friend? I'm proud of you son but you don't have to taint the name of Hermes cabin just to do that." The messenger said in a calmer voice.

"Oh but he's no ordinary friend dad. He can't defend his self. And it's true, we've been bullied by the Ares kids that why we counter-attacked." Sarah said in behalf of her siblings as she gave her father her award-winning smile.

And as if on cue, muffled voice were heard outside followed by the door being open and enter, the one and only Erebos! Tristan's eyes sparkled and enveloped his friend in a big-bear-hug, not even caring if his father or siblings were there to witness it. They both tumbled into the floor as Tristan giggled.

Sarah stepped up again and pointed at the new comer. "There, that's our friend. Temporary resident of Hermes cabin, but perhaps you could make him permanent as well." she gave her father her infamous grin and Hermes' eyes landed at the child.

Then it hit him, hard. The striking resemblance. The power radiating from him. No! He can't be mistaken. It seems like all his energy was suck out from him as he whispered. "It's you …" his children just looked at him oddly and with a snap, all his energy was regained. "Oh my gods! I'm so proud of you all! I've never been so proud my little miniatures!" he turned to his children and hugged them one by one until he reached the pair by the door. "It's you, I can't be mistaken. It's really you!" the child just faced him with a big questioning look on his face. "And Apollo was finally right!" Hermes chuckled. "He won the bet! He has a son! I must tell him!" and with that, the god of messengers and travelers zoomed away with his winged shoes leaving a troupe of baffled demi-gods.

"What did just happen?" one of them asked.

_With so much excitement, Hermes skipped the pleasantries and forgot the word 'knocking' as he zoomed his was to Apollo's room. Hey, they were sharing a house after all. He can do whatever he want, it's his home too!_

_"Apollo!" the said god looked up from his lyre and gave the younger god an annoyed look._

_"What?" he snarled. "Don't you know how to knock? And what are you doing? Barging in my room like a lunatic you are with a stupid grin on your face like you've outsmarted Athena. Can't you see I'm trying to be sorrowful here for the lost of my child and Arty's hatred towards me?"_

_Hermes' grin never faltered even with the impolite remarks him brother has given him, if even possible, his grin grew even more which kind of gave creeped the sun god. "Oh please, enough with the angst. It doesn't suit you." He let out a musical laugh. "Besides, I found him! I found your son!" the red-haired god practically bounced with glee as he watched his brother process the information thrown at him. "We found him! Apollo we found him!"_

_"I have a son." Apollo's eyes twinkled as the words rolled of his tongue. "He's found. I can't believe it Hermes! I have a son!" he finally laughed with humor again and the sparkle on his eyes regained as the thought of finally seeing his long lost child clouded his mind. He laughed. "We found him." And all was peaceful inside the sun god once again. No more inner turmoil. No more guilt eating him away. All what's left of him was excitement and bliss. No more, no more anxiety… The hunt is over. His son was found …_

* * *

><p><em><em>As usual, I still own nothing ... All credits goes to our beloved author who made 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' possible, and to the Greeks who brilliantly made greek mythology. Characters, settings, etc.

Finals are finally over! I survived first sem! Now, I do hope I'll get good grades. I don't want to start College by having a nasty grade on the first semester. :D Moving on, I should have put this up earlier but for some reasons I can't explain and for some events that came up (...finals...). I wasn't able to. By now I'm apologizing for my errors ... the chapter hasn't been thoroughly and properly beta-read. And sorry if it isn't much of what you expect but I assure you that I'm trying ... :)

Thanks to all who read and reviewed ... it's very much appreciated :D I apologize for the snail slow updates but I'm trying my best to improve ...

**ShadowsClaw: **Sorry for publishing this without your consent but please don't feel that I don't need your advices anymore. In fact I really do need them! I need you opinions and straightforward comments. And with that I am eternally grateful. Thanks for all the efforts.

**Myx078-Secret: **Thank you! :D I'm glad that it drove you to the edge of your seat!

**Angel01: **Thank you! Calm down :) ... Anyway, I totally agree with you. I mean, Apollo can be a better god when he wants to ... I sometimes wish Erebos exists too, unfortunately he doesn't. :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ... and stay tuned!

**Peachs:** Thank you! :) Well I basically searched her name on the internet since I don't know much of names. At first her name is supposed to mean 'dawn' or 'sunset' since these are the times in a day where the sun and moon would most likely meet and because it's the transition period. However, I found no fitting/catchy name in greek and most of it are for boys so I settled with something that is related to any celestial body. Then I found the name 'Astraia' meaning stars, and it sounds good and fitting so I settled with it.

**Wolfah202: **Those adjectives really pertained to the children in the orphanage, not to her. Sorry for the confusion though, I wasn't thinking too well when I wrote that. Well ... Erebos really have dark hair since her cap and hair clip (I know I failed to mention this on the prior chapter. But a pin is also present somewhere in her hair.) charms it to change its length and color. But when he's Astraia, she have a knee-lenght auburn hair. She/he has fair complexion though when she's a she, her skin is a bit darker but not too much ... you can barely see the difference though. And for her height and weight, just the average nine year old child. Her eyes though, I still can't say. She won't open her eyes so I can't tell. I'm torn between giving her at least one chapter where she'll be able to acquire an eye sight or leave her blind for the rest of the story. I haven't decided yet. But perhaps with her parentage, it's either Sapphire like Apollo's or Emerald like Artemis. Personality, I can't totally say. Like an average child, she can also have her episodes, and she can be a bit moody. It really depends on the situation. I hope this helped you, and thanks for the review! ... :)

**XxSweetDreamsxX:** No it's alright. I prefer a straightforward and honest opinion. I don't exactly consider it mean. I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for the idea. One way or another, I'll try to fit it in. But yes, she'll be in a state of denial. As for the writing style, I'm sorry if it's confusing but I'm not really comfortable with using POV's and as much as possible I'm trying to avoid it but if it helps, I'll place a legend when there's a specific person speaking so you'll get more comfortable and easy. :) Stay tuned and I almost forgot. Welcome to my story and thanks for the review! :D

**Zebra3003: **Hahaha ... A lot of people have said that too. :D Stay tuned, there's still a lot more in store for you! Thanks for the review!

**XxSugarySweetsxX:** I agree! That's why I love them together. Forbidden loves are more challenging and exciting. It often defies the rule in this universe ... hehehe I'm exaggerating. But I also prefer forbidden and unrequited love stories. Yes, Astraia is a greek name meaning star. And I'll try searching for those pictures. Thanks! Welcome and thank you for taking the time in leaving a review! :)

**GreekGeek:** Yes, Astraia mean stars. And thank you for the ideas, I'll consider them in writing the future chapters. :) And no, don't worry. You spoiled nothing, so be rest assured. Oh and welcome and thank you for the review!

So that's all, I hope you'll continue reading my story. Stay tuned for more revelations. Please review. Ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions, questions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you and have a good day/night :)


	9. Chapter 8: Rejection

**Cruelty**

**Chapter 8: Rejection**

'Oh gods, he hates me.' I blinked at the night-sky themed ceiling of my temple as I try to gather my thoughts and at the same time, pluck a few stray notes from my lyre. I tried to see him earlier, I tried… but he loathes me, despises me even. He dislikes the idea of his own parents. Imagine? The ungrateful brat!

But he has all the reasons to; I am not to deny my irresponsibility and carelessness. And he is in fact right! I couldn't agree more with the brat. I never wanted him. I never wanted a child with her… but what's done is done.

**_Apollo announced his arrival when his fiery chariot landed the grassy floor of the camp, creating patches of dried grass and leaves which annoyed the Demeter kids to no end. The god only ignored them and made his way to the Hermes cabin with a grin plastered on his face. _**

**_There's already a crowd of nosy demigods outside and in the middle was his half-brother, the god of the thieves, messengers, business and communication, Hermes. The younger god, being the traveler, was able to reach the destination faster than him even if he left him with his mouth hanging open a while ago. Apollo just rolled his eyes and advanced to them. He heard murmurs of comfort from the younger god and a few giggles from a child as he neared them, he saw that HIS child was being hugged and assured by his brother. And that irked him to no end. What kind of charm does Hermes have to make, even the most impassive kid to smile and lighten up around him?_**

**_The demigods parted and made way for the god of sun, he arrogantly strode his way to them. Hermes, sensing the presence of his brother, turned to him and nodded in acknowledgement. He stood up from his kneeling position to be in level of the child and gave the child a small push towards his father. He knows that the little one harbors animosity and bitterness towards his parents. Well who wouldn't after he's been through? The child unwillingly walked forward to his awaiting father, and soon enough, he was enveloped into a very warm hug. The warmth provided calming and soothing effect that almost made him want to hug him back and forget all the misfortune that have befell on him because of his parents. The hug gave reassurance of what he once desired the most when he was merely five years of age, the care and protection only a parent can give … but no! _**_'No, it's nothing but a show! It's nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing'__** the raspy voice echoed inside his head. **__'At this point, hurt him! Hurt him as he did to you. Push him away. Show him the hatred that build up inside you throughout the years.' _

_An empty promise…_

_A hollow reassurance… _

_It's nothing but a disappointment…_

**_The voice repeated like a mantra inside his head, urging and providing him strength and motivation to do as what it say._**

_'Do you want to expect for nothing again? Do you want to believe him? Push him away!'_

**_Apollo stumbled a bit when the child in his arms pushed him away and cried. He blindly ran to Hermes who welcomed him in an embrace, the younger god tried to hush the child and whisper words of reassurance as he glance back at his brother who looked at them longingly and desperately. The god of thieves offered an apologetic look to the god of sun who returned a sad and knowing smile. As_**_**Apollo turned away to give his son some time, the child's next words uttered to his brother shattered his reverie.**_

**_"Can you make me your own?" his voice was barely audible and frightened. Hermes stared at the child in horror, then he turned to Apollo who was also frozen in his spot._**

**_The Hermes councilor, sensing the growing tension inside the room, herded his siblings outside and tried to distract them with his awaiting pranks. The little ones are easier to trick however, the much older ones reluctantly went away as they seemed more intrigued, but Twain shot them a hard look that he reserve when he needs to be serious. Tristan was also reluctant to leave, but before he walked away, he spared his friend another sad glance._**

**_When the demigods went away, Hermes tried to pry the child's grip from him and settle him to sit on the nearby bed. Erebos' face was blotched red and tears continued to stream down his face._**

**_"Hush child, don't cry." Hermes started as he wiped the tears away. He also motioned his hesitant brother to draw closer. "Listen, I know you're a good child and I would love it if you're one of my own but-" he turned to his brother and smiled. "You have your own daddy. And he loves you so much."_**

**_"No!" the child's scream startled both adults. "He hates me! He doesn't even want me!" another wave of sobs was heard from the boy as he struggled for his breath. "They may have hid it well from me but I know, and I can sense it perfectly. They don't like me. No one likes me! My Parents…_**

**_…My parents never wanted me. So why bother knowing them? Why go with the trouble of finding me!"_**

**_Apollo was stricken with grief and guilt. He never expected to have something stir inside him and snap! For the longest time, his chest felt heavy and his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. He's not supposed to feel this way. He's supposed to act like he's just one of their toys, he's not supposed to be attached. But when he looked at him, when he heard him, something became warm and fuzzy inside him. And he felt hurt when he was pushed away. Was he supposed to feel this way? Do parents feel this way when their children dislikes them? He doesn't know. No son or daughter of him felt animosity and loathing towards him… not in a long time. _**_'I thought I became immune to this? Am I not supposed to harden up since the last time? Am I not supposed to learn from the last one?' __**he asked his self as his memory trailed back many years ago. Years ago since the last time he heard the words 'I hate you.' from the mouth of an innocent child. "H-h-how did you know? Tell me! Who implanted thoughts of doubts in your head?" he violently shook the child as he too, tried to choke back the sobs of desperation. Hermes took the frightened child from him and calmly quarried. "Who told you those things Erebos? Who gave you wrong thoughts about you parents?" the child only shook his head and refused to speak, tears consistently streamed down his face. He looked tired and older than his years. The gods tried to pry answers from him, but he won't give in willingly. Finally, all of them grew weary with it and Apollo was forced to use his godly ways to pull some answers from the child. He is, after all, the god of honesty, prophecy and truth, and nothing goes unseen by him.**_

**_"He speaks to me in sleep." The child answered between sobs. "He whispers words of uncertainty and implants seeds of doubts in my_**_**hopes. He says my parents never wanted a child like me. He says they hate me. Sometimes he speaks in my consciousness too! He's winning my mind. I'm losing the battle of sanity! Help me please! I want him to stop! I don't want to believe anymore. Please make him stop. Please!" Erebos anxiously pleaded, the brothers shared the same grim and knowing look. The child has been controlled. And he's back, terrorizing the minds of children once again; poisoning them with thoughts of doubts for them to work for him.**_

**_Erebos was too tired to argue so when Apollo came and cradled him in his arms, he protested no more. Soon he was lulled by his enchanting voice and fell into slumber. The sun-god tucked his son and motioned Hermes to follow him._**

**_Once they were outside, they found Tristan waiting patiently at the steps of the cabin. The child glanced at them and asked for his friend. "Please stay with him son. He needs company specially now." Hermes softly told his son and the child agreed then he sped off inside; too happy to even bid a proper farewell. "So what are you going to do now?" the god of travelers faced his brother who is trying to ease his headache by calmly massaging his temples._**

**_"I don't know Hermes. I know it's partly-" the other god raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine! It's all my fault. And to be honest, the child is right. I never wanted him or any child with 'her' in any matter. I don't want anything to do with the child than present him to father and be done with this." The god began to pace back and forth and his brother has no other choice than to watch his brother's restless figure. "As a matter of fact, I hate the child. He's caused a huge rift between me and my sister! It's his fault why she became hostile towards me. I used to be close to her, I used to talk to her. But now, she barely looks at me. She won't even look at me Hermes. I ruined her!" at this point, the edgy god came to a halt and calmed a bit and all anxiousness melted away, leaving a troubled but calm display from the god. "But earlier, when I saw him. When he rejected me, I felt something I have been feeling since nine years. Guilt, Hermes. I feel guilty and hurt. My child pushed me away!_**

**_"I know I deserve it, but in the process I feel bad. Hermes I feel ashamed. How was I able to abandon him all these years? How can I hate him now? He's only a victim as much as we are._**

**_"I know he's being controlled but I am also aware that within him lies a real feeling of animosity and hatred towards me… us. And I don't know how to fix that. I'm pathetic!" Hermes just offered a somewhat comforting hug to his apprehensive brother and led him back to his chariot._**

**_"I'm sure we can figure something out soon. But right now, we need to rest. A lot has happened today. Let's sort this out tomorrow alright?" the older god just nodded. "Now, let's go home and recollect our sanity."_**

So now, he's there thinking all over again … trying to find a way to somehow, free his child from the one who holds his mind. Because if not, they will be able to gain control over him. Because if not, the whole purpose and sacrifice will be useless. Because if not, all will be for nothing … and he won't let anyone use his child. If they can't have him, then no one will.

* * *

><p>As usual, I still own nothing ... All credits goes to our beloved author who made 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' possible, and to the Greeks who brilliantly made greek mythology. Characters, settings, etc.<p>

Okay! This chapter hasn't been beta-read so sorry for the errors ... I though I won't be able to update and I apologize if this chapter is a bit rubbish. Lately I'm unable to write properly and I though that a sem-break will allow me to update more often. Unfortunately as soon as the classes were over, I needed to fix and organize something for my friend and with school demands in collecting the cards and enrollment for the second semester. By the way I survived first sem with acceptable grades! Ha! I didn't expect that this past weeks will give me a hectic schedule. Okay you didn't need to know that but I felt the need to explain ... So here we are!

Once again thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites ... I won't be able to answer your reviews now because it's getting late here, but I promise next chapter I will. So if you have questions, just leave them here.

So that's all, I hope you'll continue reading my story. Stay tuned for more revelations. Please review. Ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions, questions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :)

Thank you and have a good day/night :)


	10. Chapter 9: Sentiments

**Cruelty **

**Chapter 9: Sentiments**

Time went by so fast. Days stretched to weeks that turned to months and eventually, years.

Three years …

Three years have passed after the fateful day when I finally found out who my godly parent is and the real reason of my existence.

Three years have passed since I was first subjected to tedious and extreme trainings so that I would be fit enough to meet my worth.

A weapon.

That's what I am. I was created to become the god's secret card once another battle wages. I am to ensure their victory, their honor and their throne. I am supposed to defend them and their territories, fight under their name. Cowardly I know. But that's what the gods are; selfish and coward. They never considered their children in their choices. What matter is they keep their throne and power, demigods are just plain chess pieces. We move around the board. Play the game. Play as bait and fall. Come and go. Guarantee success.

Then after that what? Are we given the recognition? What credits are shared to us? Didn't we fought the battle and win it? Weren't we the ones who faced fear and demise? Weren't we the ones who risked our lives and gambled with death? Then who will be credited? The genius who manipulated the game? The one who moved the chess piece around?

So here I am. Twelve years old and training under the supervision of Chiron himself. My blood runs cold and innocence was long taken away. I was honed to be the ultimate killing machine. Built to destroy for peace. What an irony and hypocrisy…. They want to destroy destruction with destruction. Screams and cries don't bother me anymore. Nightmares plagued me to be dreams.

The voice inside my head still exist fueling my hatred and anger, though I learned to control him and avert the negative notions to something more productive. It dawned upon me that continuous loathing would bring me nothing but more hostility that would entirely corrupt my soul and destroy me, I don't want that to happen. My complete destruction would bring him control and triumph, and I would let no one be the boss of me. Besides, there are some things left undone and some things I want to achieve, I have my own goal and ambition; these are the only things left of me that would truly identify me as me, as the person or the idea of what I want for myself. I can't let them take these remaining remnants of what I really am from me. This really anguished him, and so far I haven't received any call from him.

I kept my promise and stayed in this camp without even one attempt to run away, perhaps the small part of the hopeful child I once was still remains though chained, locked away and often overpowered by the vengeful and bitter side. The unlikable encounter with my _father_ a few years back lay forgotten and untouched, no closure and no further development. We chose not to acknowledge each other. He visits his other kids in camp while I linger in the shadows. I make my presence in Olympus for my progress reports he looks past me. It was our routine. Oh and did I mention that the only gods who's nice to me are Hermes, Hestia, Zeus and surprisingly Hera? Yup, they may not be the typical doting grandparents but at least they're the ones I can actually talk to without swears and curses flying. And the other gods and goddesses are plain no comment, neutral, acting as if I don't exist, against my existence or in the process of planning how to terminate my existence.

Did I also tell you that the campers hate me? Well rumor has it that my mom is also a goddess. Isn't that great? Now they feel threatened and insecure, specially my siblings… well half-siblings. They think that because my mother is a goddess, our father would love me more and I will have more powers to snap their necks. I wish they would open their eyes, because they're lucky that theirs are functioning well, and see that reality of the situation that 'dad and I would never recognize each other and we will never have even a proper conversation without have a knife to cut the tension.' I don't even stay in their cabin. Where I reside you may ask? Well I have my own cabin, which became another one of the issues in the camp. But being the rebellious one, I chose not to accept all the comforts given to me by my _'family', _so instead, I decided to put up a tent at the far end and almost isolated part of the island, yup I literally camp out at night! Marvelous right? Harpies you may ask? I'm friends with them, sometimes we even sit by the fire under the starry night while roasting marshmallows since I don't get to join the campfire. Now don't ask why. I was getting a special treatment they say… well I am, because I'm different from them. And can't they see it's lonely to be the odd one out? So now, the only friends I have are the friends I made from the start: Tristan, Sebastian, Fleur and Rizzie and my enemies grow in population.

Speaking of friends, I miss Thallas. Yes, I haven't seen… ahem… talked to him since that fateful day. I really really really regret the things I said, it's really true that a moment of silence in a moment of anger saves a thousand moments of regret. I learned that the hard way. I wish by some twisted turn of fate, we'll meet again and I promise to make thing right. Gods I feel guilty, while I'm here having even a little number of friends he's out there cold and lonely.

So now here I am, sitting by a secluded area of the island that I found not so long ago, relishing the salty scent of the sea and sweet sense of serenity after a long and hard session of training. If only everything would be as calm as the ocean, what more can you ask for? Ah yes, a little dolphin that will send riffles in the water once in a while. Someone who will lift your spirits up and be the reason for your smiles.

Just when I was about to let my guard down and drift for a moment, a soft splashing sound was heard nearby. Usually someone won't be bothered by it but my instincts immediately kicked in and I was on my feet in no time. Bow and Arrow at hand, ready to strike anytime. Ohhh … Chiron must be so proud if he sees me now, perfect posture, aim and grip. "Who's there?" I asked.

The culprit began to swim away, really fast I might add, and I tried to reach the edge of the land, water touching my feet. Wait, there's only one person who can sneak up on me and can swim away that fast. "Thallas!"

* * *

><p>I own Percy Jackson and I'm good at math! ... hahahaha ... no ... that would be the biggest lie of the century and it doesn't make any sense.<p>

Anyway, I'm really really really sorry it took me so long. Apparently second semester won't treat me nicely like first sem did T-T I am not so confident with my grades therefore I had/have to exert more effort in my studies, though I enjoy learning in our human development class. And our english class is always 'write this' 'write that', but I learn a lot from it.

Thanks for all the reviews and I really appreciate them as well as favorites and alerts. I know I don't deserve them very much but still thank you! I would also like to thank all my faithful and patient readers who are very patient enough to wait for the updates.

I think my chapters are getting more dysfunctional and muddled, and sometimes they don't make any sense anymore. Hmmm ... perhaps that's only in my mind.

Moving on, if you want to suggest something, if you see an error, if you want to correct me or if you want to tell me that I don't make any sense at all you are free to do so. I accept criticism and I appreciate criticism very much, I'm open for improvements to give you a better result so please speak out. Questions, comments, violent reactions, ideas, thoughts, suggestions, reviews are gladly welcomed, just leave them here.

So that's all, I hope you'll continue reading my story. Stay tuned for more revelations. Until then, good day/night! n_n

I'm not making any promises anymore ... I'm weird I know ...


	11. Chapter 10

**Cruelty **

**Chapter 10**

"Thallas! Thallas!" she continuously called out my name from her spot, I watch her from a far as she uselessly trudge her way into the water to catch me. I watch her as I did for the past three years, silently in the background I gaze at her longingly as she grows. It pains me to be separated from her, to be away and do nothing but stare.

She's so near yet so far.

I can't reach her… no I can't, it's for her own good, she moved on now, she don't need me anymore. She might run away when I try to reach for her and I can't risk hearing her rejecting words once more. When she pushed me away -though I know I am to blame- it pierced my soul and tore my heart, even then I love her very much. She's all I have… had. I don't know if she forgave me or if I ever cross her mind. I always think of her and I feel guilty for causing her such grief then… 'But it's for her own good' I kept reminding myself but part of me screams 'She's not happy here!' maybe not. Perhaps she's not as happy as when were together -when were on the run and free from all restraints- but she's safe here and this is where she belongs. I'm afraid that when she'll ask me to take her away, I might do it. 'Don't you want that? You'll be together again when you do that. Don't you want to be with her forever? You'll be inseparable.' No. I want what's best for her even if that means being away from her.

I wonder… has finally she met her parents? Leto once told me that once you go to camp half-blood your godly-parent would claim you. I wonder how she reacted when she found out who her godly-parent is, or who her parents are. I hope they're treating her well. Did they repent for their sins and make up for their absence in her life? Did she forgive them? Did she even give them a chance? Knowing her she might have given them a hard time to convince her. Are they warm and loving? Maybe they're strict and stern. Or perhaps they're humorous and witty. Either way, all I want to know is why? Why did they leave her, abandon her? How did she end up in the streets of Manhattan? What happened? What's the story behind? Is it some kind of modern day story of Hephaestus? Throw her away because she's imperfect? Didn't they want her? Or maybe they want a perfect daughter, or son instead.

Will I ever meet my parents too? Did they ever want me? I wonder…

oOoOoOo

_Tomorrow would be the child's weekly progress report. He'll be coming here again and have a small chat with my father and step-mom who's surprisingly nice to him, but I bet that there's something behind those cheery smiles and warm words that brought comfort. It's been three years since he first took his steps here and yet I never had the chance to ask my favor, the fates are always against me._

_As time stretched I missed my own child's progress, I never had the chance to watch him grow. I wish I was there when he first smiled, learned his first word, took his first steps. And when he's upset, I wish I was the one who held him and whispered soothing words. I wish I was the one to wipe his tears away and comfort him when he's having a nightmare. I just wish I was there…_

_But I wasn't._

_Is it too much to ask for? Is it too much to ask? Is this the consequence of my impulsive actions? If it is then, I am serving my sentence more than what I'm obliged to impart. To be hated by your child and for him to think that you don't care at all maybe the worst feeling a mother can behold. And being neglected by his parents is the cruelest thing to do to a child. According to psychological studies sometimes abuse is better than neglect, at least your child knows you're paying attention. But I didn't say abuse is a good thing! Oh no! It's never right._

_So now here I am, sitting in the darkest side of my room-desperately trying to hold back tears-as I look back at the day I last saw my son. I tried to look back at the image that is forever imprinted in my mind; his cherubic face, sparkly sea-green eyes that he got from his dad together with that adorable but odd little fish tail, sandy-blonde hair that can rival the softest silk and that pouty little pair of pink lips. How can I forget what he looks like, it's the only thing left of him. I can never let his image slip from my mind. I remember like it was only yesterday, I thought I was doing what's best for him, when I left him in a care of a sea nymph in a far off island. I thought I was protecting him, but I didn't know it would be the last time I'd see him. I wasn't aware that I'd lose him once he touches the domain of his father, that I'd never see him again because of that curse. I don't know if his father found him already, after all it been years, or if the old man is even aware of his existence. If my baby is under his wing, I hope he's treating him right. I hope he's safe and loved wherever he is._

* * *

><p>Sembreak! Finally ... A lot of things happened lately. It's a mix of everything called life ... I barely passed physics, my speech evaluator failed me (which is questionable because my teacher gave me almost perfect marks, I'm still upset by it though) and I was so close in loosing my scholarship and this morning my no older than five cousin was orphaned with her mom (please pray for her soul as well as all patients suffering from incurable diseases and the victims of the earthquake in the Philippines) ... So if you still have your mom or dad or any family member, value them. Because you'll never know ... If you're emotionally constipated you can express you affection once in a while. Just let them know you appreciate them ... I'm still trying to keep my emotions a bay, I'm really sorry for the rant.<p>

Anyways, I wish to update on the succeeding days or next week to make up the times I didn't update. Hopefully with less drama and angst ...

I do not own anything

And I apologize for the short update

Thanks for reading and for all who's patiently waiting for an update but I disappointed numerous times, for all who reviewed and to all who added my story in their favorites and follows ... I greatly appreciate it.

A penny for your thoughts ...

Good day/night!


	12. Author's note

My Dear Readers,

Good day to all of you. Sad to say this isn't an update. You've been very supportive and patient all throughout the story, your words of encouragement often motivates me however it is I who is at fault. As you may have noticed, my last two chapters weren't as good as the first ones. They have been haphazardly written and I think you don't deserve such meager work. I desperately want to improve for all of you and I am not making this up to get more reviews… No. I want to give you something worth reading but sadly; I wasn't capable of doing so.

I'll be honest with all of you. I'm trying my best to make time and to come something up. You see, this may be a big spoiler but I want war on my story, but with I don't know whom to clash with my characters. I don't want to use Gaea and Uranus (which were originally chosen) because the succeeding series 'the heroes of Olympus' already used them (not that I'm blaming the series itself… no no no). This is fanfiction, I'm supposed to give you an alternate story, I hope you understand this. Currently I'm trying to edit the last two chapters for I feel for their lack of sustenance, they're weak as speak. And I'm trying to familiarize myself on greek mythology beyond the Olympian and Titan gods. Please understand (and I know you have been) that this may take a while, but you can leave some suggestions. You can PM me on what you might want to add on my story and I might be able to piece it up and work on that.

I want to finish this story as well, I actually have an ending already but I lack the rising action and climax.

I really am sorry …

-Umiko


End file.
